


The Impossible

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Beck is Matchmaker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Jori all the way, Kinda, Music, Puckentine comes later, Songfic, Time Shenanigans, you'll see what i mean when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West weren't the best of friends. You couldn't put them in a room without them trying to gouge each other's throats out...that is, until their playdate. Take a hint indeed.Though, that wasn't the current problem. The current problem was Tori's overly happy-go-lucky demeanor, you know, wanting to be friends with everyone no matter what horrible thing you do to her or even if you downright ignore her or even if everyone thinks she's crazy.A certain student at Hollywood Arts that no one noticed before is suddenly involved with the gang for her Kickback performance. The Teacher of their Elective Creative Writing Class revealed her to be one of the best performing students in terms of writing. And the teacher believed that, along with helping her with her Kickback performance, she would be able to hand in another story. But she had also revealed that she was a 'great fan' of Jade West and Tori Vega and decides to let the two girls approach her to help her with those two things.Who was this girl? Will she reveal who she is when Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West, one of the most talented [and hottest] students at Hollywood Arts, approaches her based on curiosity and interest?
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. First of all...

**Author's Note:**

> *I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE AND THE OC/s INVOLVED

So hey! I just discovered my love for this ship (and Jade West AND Elizabeth Gillies, apparently due to my 'awakening', if you catch my drift) a few days ago and due to me starting to rewatch VicTORIous at the beginning of the month and reading a whole load of fanfics about them, I put together a puzzle in my head whenever I would think about these two

And hell, surprise, surprise, welcome back my childhood! Seriously, though, this show has been a part of my childhood and I kept watching it every night when I was I think eight or ten? That was so long ago. It didn't even sink in to me that Ariana Grande was the same Cat Valentine I watched when I was a child, that is, until I rewatched VicTORIous again recently and also when I saw the cast's reunion via Zoom recently (and what the chiz, Liz looks so hot- shut up brain! And also I miss them and the show so much) that I realized how much I love VicTORIous

And well, due to almost dreaming a Jori Story when I just discovered this ship, well, my brain decided to go full-on writer mode (Jade West much girl?) and create a scenario in my head.

AHEM!

Anyway, this is my first story about a TV show that casts real people because if you observe my profile, I have my entire focus on anime. And those reading this who aren't fan of anime, wazz off! And no, anime is NOT a cartoon. If I catch anyone saying that I WILL SERIOUSLY GRAB MY HUGE AS CHIZ SCISSORS AND SNIP IT IN THEIR FACE THREATENINGLY (cuz face it, I'm not Jade West I cannot do what she does like throwing a scissors perfectly like a dart). Please go easy on me when I publish this because I repeat this is my first time to write a story that involves actual people casting in it

I wrote this story before 'Constantly', (my other Jori story) but I published that one here first. Just so you know...

Next chapter is the actual story...


	2. It Could've Gone Better

"It was her fault!"

"Aw, Miss Sweet Sally Peaches ticked off by little ole me again?"

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That!"

"Suuuuuureeee!"

"Jade, stop provoking Tori,"

"HA!"

"And Tori stop responding to Jade,"

"HA! Wait, what the chiz are you saying, Beckett Oliver?!"

Ah yes, the norm of the well-known group of friends at Hollywood Arts. At lunch, after class, by their lockers, or even in their own homes, Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West never seem to get along no matter what Andre Harris, Cat Valentine (in her own, cute, subtle Cat way), Robbie Shapiro (if he's not scared of Jade or Rex), and Beckett Oliver do. Don't get them wrong, they still consider the two friends but there were just times that they argue for a long time, no one even remembers what they were arguing about.

Well, so much for Sikowitz's way of planning their playdate a few weeks ago and Tori's performance at the Platinum Music Awards where Jade gave Tori back her part in it and they had hugged after the younger Vega's performance. They had gotten along so well those times. Beck didn't know what changed between her ex girlfriend and her friend (best friend in real life) but sometimes, he just wanted to get in between, the least he could do to Tori always helping him and Jade back when they were still a couple

With a huff from Tori's part and a glare from Jade's, they sat at their usual table. Jade was practically stabbing her salad with her fork while Tori was gripping tightly on her PearPhone while eating her burrito. Beck and Andre just rolled their eyes. They could never understand why they just can't get along

Suddenly, Tori releases a confused noise while sipping strawberry milk she brought from home while looking at her PearPhone "What is it, Toro?" Andre asked in his usual casual voice and Tori sighs "Our Creative Writing Elective says that she doesn't have a writing assignment for us today. Rather she asked us -yes our entire group- to talk to one of her students about a story she had been writing but couldn't hand over yet. She also asked us to look it over and...if possible help her in singing for the upcoming Kickback..." she replies with a raised eyebrow

"Great. Another unrelated thing to do in this class..." Jade groans in annoyance as she stabbed her tomatoes angrily again while Tori just rolled her eyes at the goth girl...although she had to admit, seeing her angry at something besides her was a refreshing feeling. Looking back to her phone, Tori scrolled down to read another part of the message

"Hey, I don't think I've heard of this name before here.... But the teacher said she was one of her top-performing students in the elective..." Tori says as she curiously looked at the name in the message intently. "What's the name? I'll look to see if she shows up in the Master List of the The Slap..." Robbie offers

"Aria...West..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What?!" Jade reacts as everyone was looking at her "Just because she has my last name, it doesn't mean I know her! There are plenty of Wests in Hollywood!" she reasons "Yeah but you're one and only Jadey!" Cat goes to hug her

"If I get to five and you're not letting me go, you will regret the day you ever called me that annoying nickname! One..." Jade starts but stops when Cat squeaks and pulls away into Andre "Easy there, Little Red, it's okay..." Andre, the ever-caring big bro figure for Cat comforts her

Tori glares at Jade "What? If you have something to say, spill it Vega!" she yells at the tan half-Latina "Stop scaring your childhood friend." she says simply and without a bite in her tone. It surprised Jade too. Normally, as per usual, if Jade yells at her, she yells right back.

But before anyone could ask why Tori's voice was so soft, Robbie was now clicking on his PearPad to learn more. Finally, he said "Oh, here it is. Aria West. Yeah, she's been a student here for as long as we have, according to the records. Although she's not that active in TheSlap. Despite her enrolling in this school, she admits in her profile that she's shy and prefers to write stories alone. And...HOLY CHIZ!" Robbie reacts which made everyone turn to him

"She...she's published almost 10 online books that have been well-received by everyone! Oh, I remember now! We tried to recruit her for the The Slap to be like an Article writer or something but she denies us everytime..." Robbie finishes and everyone stares at each other

How can someone that accomplished be so quiet and almost unknown to almost the entire student body of Hollywood Arts High School!?

Tori looks around "You're not seriously looking around to try and find that girl, are you, Vega?"

"Oh shut it, Jade. At least I'm concerned for a schoolmate unlike you, a demented, scissors-loving psycho that put Sikowitz's name to shame, girl who cared nothing about the feelings of others!" Tori had been controlling her anger for a long time and now she just burst

"Oh...." that famous line of Jade's whenever someone got on her nerves. And at this, Beck knew he had to step in before a full-on war would break out

"Okay! Why don't we go and find this Aria right now? We don't want the Professor getting mad at us because we all need to pass that class. Especially you, Jade, if you still wanna be a writer. So stop arguing already..." Beck states in a matter-of-fact tone then proceeded to drinking his orange juice which made Tori sigh and Jade groan, knowing that the male was right

"Wait..."

"Ugghhhh...what now Vega!?" Jade was getting pretty tired of the tan girl talking her mouth off - this was just an excuse to tease her though, as always. But Tori ignores her mock groan and proceeded to asking her piece "You wanna be a writer?" she asks, her eyes seemingly gleaming in...was that admiration Jade sees?

"Jade had always had a knack for writing scripts and she just recently gotten into her habit of writing actual stories earlier this year. The entire reason why she wanted to take that Creative Writing Elective..." Beck said, proud of her ex-girlfriend now best friend and while he said this, Tori's eyes widened and she looked at Jade with those eyes that seemingly mirrored Cat's own when she's amazed by something

So now, Jade had Tori, Cat, and even Robbie staring at her in amazement. Of course they knew how much writing meant to the goth girl but they were still amazed that she would go through with more than just scriptwriting since that's what she does best

"That's...so cool..." Tori said this which made Jade flinch but blush, mumbling out a small "Thanks, Vega..." and slightly glancing at Beck with a questioning look. He only responded by shrugging - because deep down, Beck knew that whenever Tori shows interest in what she does, Jade is inwardly flattered, something she would never admit out loud.

Especially in front of Vega herself!

Just then, Tori's phone signalled another message

"Can only Miss West and Miss Vega approach Aria? It's just that she had been always observant of the two of you and it might give her confidence in her upcoming performance in the Kickback if her two 'inspirations', per se, were to approach her. Please do not argue in front of her because it might make her lose her confidence instead. Thank you." Tori read the message and by that everyone in the table were silent

...that is, until Robbie decided to break it and look off in a faraway table in the Asphalt Café. They followed his gaze and they settled on a girl with raven hair with purple and blue highlights (much like Jade's, Tori had subtly noticed), and her eyes, which was shielded by blue framed eyeglasses as she picked at her food alone in a table. She was wearing a simple orange shirt and above that was a denim jacket buttoned at the middle, she also wore tight fit jeans and combat boots...

"Okay, now that I see her the more I see she's looking more related to you, Jade..." Tori points out, everyone nodding while Jade just groaned and gave up on her salad, grabbing her bag and looking at the girl who sang 'Make it in America' and with her icy bluish green eyes, motioned for her to get up

When Tori slightly didn't get it, Jade sighed, and did a very uncharacteristic thing that made everyone's jaw drop-

She offered Tori a hand and said "Let's go, Vega. We still need to help the girl with her performance AND grab her story."

Tori slightly smiled and accepted her offered hand, grabbing her bag as well and walking towards the direction of the girl. When they were far enough from the gang, Tori had whispered to Jade "You just want to read that girl's story to prove if she's a good writer or not, do you?" and at this, Jade's eyes widened

Vega's guess was right on the money

"Sometimes, even if we're not friends, it scares me to think you know me too well than my other friends - hell, my ex boyfriend...though the other reason for me is to know why she even sorta looks like me and why she has my surname."

"A-HA! So you ARE curious about that too!" Tori says and Jade chuckles a little, a sound that made Tori very surprised and...she hated to admit it but...

Flustered...

When they reached the table, Jade casually sat down in front of the girl and Tori had to facepalm _Why does she even have underlying feelings for this woman again?_ But there was no questioning matters of the heart so, nevermind

Now that they noticed though, the girl was very shocked to see a smirking Jade West at her table. She looked up and Tori waved, they noticed her eyeglasses lens turn into a darker shade - letting them know that her eyeglasses had anti UV radiation, you know, those eyeglasses that seem normal but turn like shades when the one wearing them goes to a sunny place? Yeah that.

Just as Tori was about to sit down and speak, the girl abandoned her place and ran into the parking lot. Jade and Tori then tried to run after her but she was faster and in no time at all, Aria West had sat on her bike and pedaled so fast away that they thought at the pace she was going, that was inhumanly possible

"How...can...she even...pedal...that fast!?" Tori panted as they stopped chasing her once she saw she was gone. "Hey, Jade...this is why...you shouldn't have...sat so suddenly in front of her li-mmff!?" her voice was muffled when Jade put a hand to her mouth and it made her slightly red in the face...Jade too but she was good at hiding it but that isn't the point right now

The gang then ran to them as Jade bent down to pick up something "I think it dropped out of her bag..." Jade says as she examined the...pair of scissors that Aria had apparently dropped. Everyone looked at each other as Jade turned the blade over and over, inspecting both the 'craftsmanship' and the 'evidence'

"First, she has Jade's last name then, she has Jade's style in clothing," Andre put her hands up in surrender, as if saying he was just stating the facts "then finally, we see her with a big pair of scissors she apparently dropped from her bag? How much of a Jade West fanatic can this girl be?" he continues

But Tori thinks it wasn't as simple as that. This, whatever Aria or whoever she is, she was hiding something and it kind of bugged Tori to the point that she really have to find out what this _**something**_ is!

"Holy chiz..." Jade suddenly exclaimed and pulled at Tori's sleeve and said half-Latina followed her gaze and was very much surprised as her frenemy as well...

On one blade of the scissors-

**Jadelyn West**

On the other blade-

**Victoria Vega-West**

You could say that their eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at what was written there...

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who do you think Aria West is? Why does she look so much like Jade? Even her obsession with scissors even showing on this girl?


	3. Words Are Sharper Than Any Knife (Or Pair of Scissors)

It made her curious as heck!

Well, not really just her but every single one of their group couldn't hide their confusion from it all

Why would a girl no one heard about or they never even met personally have scissors with Tori and Jade's name on it? Was it just a plain coincidence or...no, that CANNOT be a coincidence at all. It just can't be because it's too...put together, if you know what that means

Tori groans as Trina finally parks at Hollywood Arts. Now, she knew she had to get another ride to school again. She just can't handle Trina sometimes...even for their usual 5 minute long drive! It was driving the younger Vega insane!

So, without even a thank you towards her sister (and knowing that she wouldn't get a ride home, yet another problem for Victoria Vega), she stormed into the school. She finds the familiar pale skinned girl talking with Beck as they're seemingly asking some other students about something. Tori sees Jade wasn't paying attention because her eyes - goddamn those cool bluish eyes that never failed to drown Tori whenever she looked into them- no! Bad Tori! You do not say that towards the gothic member of your clique - were too drawn to the familiar pair of scissors in her hands and yes, she instantly recognized the scissors being the one they just picked up yesterday that had been dropped by the mysterious Aria West

Until now, Tori's curiosity is increasing in intensity on who this girl was. It's got nothing to do with Jade at all, alright?! It's completely unrelated, okay!? Yeah right, like anyone would believe that. That's why thoughts are better kept to into the inner depths of the brain

"Yes, you really should learn to differentiate thinking out loud from talking out loud, Vega!" she hears Jade's voice shout at her and she sighs, approaching them because her locker is just beside said goth girl and Beck. Apparently she's thinking out loud.... Grabbing her books from her locker for her first class with Sikowitz, she was surprised when Jade grabs her arm "What are you doing?" the pale skinned girl asks and Tori raises an eyebrow "What does it look like? I'm getting ready for Sikowitz's class. Shouldn't you be doing the same, Beck?" she decides to, again, go against Beck's plea of not provoking Jade, by ignoring her even if her hand touching her skin sent shivers throughout her entire being

"Yeah, we'd do that if Sikowitz didn't lend his time for you and Jade to meet with him and the Professor in the Black Box Theatre. I'm thinking it has something to do with our mysterious 'Other West' as Jade now currently calls Aria..." Beck says with air quotes just as Tori closes her locker while Jade just slightly glares at him, her other hand that wasn't holding onto Tori's arm was busy spinning the mysterious scissors in her hand "What do expect me to call her? West? Wouldn't that be idiotic even for Little Sally Peaches over here?" she didn't miss the glare that Tori sent to her "I can't call someone not close to me by first name, it's common courtesy..." she reasons

"Why don't you call me by my name, then?" Tori pipes up and Jade fights the glare threatening to come out. Instead, she used her tone of voice she always used to mock Tori "Oh no, Little Tori me not calling you by first name is because you're special!" she says, not realizing the weight and content of the words that just came out of her mouth

"I don't talk like that! And...wait...what did you just say?" Tori, now realizing what it was indeed Jade had said looked into the goth girl's eyes. Jade now realizing it herself had wide eyes and she sent a glance to Beck who suddenly found his PearPhone interesting but the smirk on his face was in plain sight. This made Jade very much ticked off - Beck was using her secret against her!

As for what secret that is, everyone should already know, but we'll delve deeper into that when Miss Jadelyn West is finally able to realize and talk it out herself

 _Damn you, whoever's writing this whole scenario! I'm a much better writer than you can ever be! This is just...cliché!_ Jade drones to someone in particular in her brain. Now, she thinks she might be going bonkers now. But let us go back to the current scenario that the goth girl faces.

Jade sighed and grabbed Tori by the arm she was holding onto earlier, dragging her away from the entire fiasco "J-JADE...WHAT...?" "I swear, Vega if you don't just follow me quietly you'll find your locker similar to mine!" Jade snipped her scissors threateningly in the air and Tori gulps, nodding quietly. It made the goth smirk, she knew just how to stay the dominant one in this...whatever she and Tori are. She vaguely hears Beck laughing as she drags Tori, walking towards the Black Box Theatre

Jade groans but a blush was evident on her face, she didn't look at the half-Latina's direction so she wouldn't see, keeping the scissors using one hand into her bag

Later, they had neared their destination-

"...forget me not, promise me that..."

They hear that certain voice that sounded like it just finished singing a song. Jade and Tori heard some voices coming from the Black Box. And now that they listened in more, they didn't recognize who just sang earlier. The goth and half-Latina looked at each other. The voice wasn't bad, if the last line of her song were to be a basis but they haven't heard that voice from any performances in Hollywood Arts for as long as they remember

Finally, they pushed open the door for the Black Box. They saw Sikowitz in a conversation with their Elective Professor and...a girl was sitting on one of the seats, her blue framed eyeglasses and raven hair with blue and purple highlights giving away her identity. She seemed to be very much focused on the big hardbound notebook she was writing on. They saw her mouth moving, mouthing a few words as she kept on scribbling on the notebook, focus unwavering. They see her eyeglasses covered eyes trained into her notebook...and Jade knew what that gaze meant. She was in the world of her creation; a writer always thinks of herself as some sort of deity that creates worlds and enforces its rules on them, therefore, one must keep extreme focus whenever one is writing - creating a new world in the depths of the pen and paper meeting halfway

"Ah, there they are!" Sikowitz's voice snapped them back to reality "My favorite duo! Come forward, we'll introduce you to your...protégé, if that is acceptable," the eccentric man with weird love for coconuts called them forth. Jade and Tori walked towards the front and they bowed at the sight of their Creative Writing Elective Professor who smiled at them and looked to the girl currently still focused on her world in that notebook of hers "Aria!" but her voice was drowned from her ears and Jade knew that a writer must write her story continuously and tirelessly if ever she wants the story in her head to not disappear

The Professor sighed and then-

" _Aria-san, aisatsu..._ " she says simply which made the girl look up and sort of flinch at the sight of Tori and Jade in front of her. It was so sudden. She thought that running into them yesterday was the last time she'd see them so close...figuratively and literally. I mean, she ran away for a reason, duh. She didn't want to see or talk to them...

" _Hai..._ " she says then gulped, putting her stuff on the chair she was previously occupying and then stood up in front of them then bowed until her head was in level with Tori and Jade's chest " _Hajimemashite...watashi wa Aria desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..._ " she said in a language that made Tori and Jade look at each other and Sikowitz raise an eyebrow.

The Professor decided to cut in "Sorry, apparently even if she was born in Los Angeles, she stayed a few years in Japan and therefore adapted their language and habits. Sometimes, when she's nervous, she reverts to her Japanese speaking patterns. Oh what I just told her was she needed to introduce herself and she agrees, saying 'It's nice to meet you. My name is Aria. I'm glad to be working with you,'" Tori and Jade was amazed at how this girl could say that so casually. Then, the professor turns to Aria "They do not understand Japanese. Stop being nervous. Haven't you been looking forward to this, Aria? Tori and Jade are finally here to meet you." she said to the girl

The girl flinched and looked back to Tori and Jade " _Gomen..._ I mean, I'm sorry, I sorta do that when I'm on the edge.... So yes, my name is indeed Aria.... And...I'm sorry for running away from you two yesterday. My nerves just...got the better of me." she said

Tori smiled and shook her head and slightly hit Jade playfully on the back "That's nothing! If anything, this ice queen should be the one apologizing to you for scaring you yesterday. She just sat in your table so suddenly like that. For that, I'm sorry!" then, she nudged the goth girl "Y-yeah. Sorry..." it was unnatural for Jade West to say sorry but she found recently that when Tori's the one forcing her to, she finds herself obeying...albeit half-heartedly but still, obeying anyway

Aria smiles back, the dark shade of her eyeglasses clearing. Now it was Jade and Tori's turn to be surprised though they shook their head as the Professor spoke up "So, Aria's performing in the upcoming Kickback. She's gonna be singing two songs since her supposed first performance when she first started here got canceled multiple times and...she's transfering schools soon so she's gonna perform two songs because of it. But she hasn't practiced that much because she's also writing another online book to submit to some publishers for a few months. And that's where you and Tori come in, Jade." the Professor gave a classic smirk that made Aria sort of nervous

"She'd been and seen your performances. Both accidentally and purposefully. She was working part-time at Nozu when you two sang 'Take a Hint,' she was having her takeout food when she heard you sing 'Give it Up' and 'Freak the Freak Out' and she'd been on the sidelines during your Prome, she was listening when you and Andre sang 365 Days to...um..." the Professor stops when Tori gestures with her hands running across her neck her eyes in frantic emotion and the Professor understands "performed it in the Kickback before and heck, she'd also seen your play, Jade. And whenever she sees some performances of you guys, some flood of inspiration flourishes within her, if I do say so myself..." Professor says in a proud tone

Aria flinches and blushes "You didn't have to say it like I'm some sort of stalker creep, _Sensei_..." she mumbled and this time, it was the Professor's turn to flinch "A-anyway, the point is, I want you guys to help her perform well in her upcoming performances and..." the Professor walks towards the teacher desk and gives Tori and Jade a hardbound book - it had some intricate cover designs on it, an angel holding onto her chest and a devil sitting behind her, while wielding two swords, some serif styled letters written above the drawing-

'The Beginning, A Short History'

"Whoa...is this one of your stories, Aria?" Tori asked and the girl blushes "Y-yes. It's kind of a prologue of another bigger story I'm creating. I'm not sure when I will finish it but the History of the world where it happens has been built into my mind so I created that...." she replies "I want you two to give her an honest opinion on that book. Both in a reader's point of view, in terms of Tori, and in a writer's point of view, in your case Jade." Sikowitz cuts in which made Tori and Jade just nod

"Excellent! Now, we'll leave you for a short while. I have excused you three from your classes until 10 am so feel free to maximize that time. Now, we'll be leaving now, we'll get back to you girls soon!" Sikowitz says as he whips out a straw and coconut from out of nowhere and starts sipping it, walking out of the Black Box

The Professor shook her head and patted Aria's hair "You'll be fine." then follows the eccentric teacher out as well. Now, it was only Tori, Jade and Aria in the room. The three of them sat in the seats near the front of the Black Box "Alright, let's start. For now...can I read this book!? It seems interesting!" Tori pipes up and Jade rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm. At this, Aria blushes "S-sure...I'll just...start up my practice equipment for my song again...." she said while she walks into the front of the Black Box while Tori and Jade sat in the front of the place, Tori giddy as she opened the book while Jade just looked on, wanting to read the book as well

Aria takes in a deep breath. _You got this. They don't even know what it is I'm actually thinking about.... But knowing da-Jade, she'd scrutinize my work as soon as she reads it. I just hope she'd be light on pointing out some things about my story...I don't think I can handle rejection if it's given by her... s_ he thought really hard, she was very much wary of what will Jade and Tori's opinion of her story would be. The Professor had told her that Jade was a good writer and she's kind of nervous of the input she might provide...

Shaking her head, she looked at Tori as they simply turned the pages of the book. She could see Tori's grin as her eyes skimmed each line of her story. She could tell that the half-Latina was enjoying delving into the realm she created while writing. Then, she could see Jade's poker face as she also skimmed in the same lines as Tori's. _Well, it's no different from usual, to be honest. It's weird..._ she thought again as she sees Tori glance at Jade from in between changing pages and when the ocean eyed girl nods, Tori flips the pages. That was probably her asking if Jade's already done reading

It sort of made Aria West smile...

She shook her head again as she continued setting up for a song to perform to them. She sets up the speaker, connecting her PearPhone to it. She grabs the papers from her notebooks, got one from it and kept the others as she looked through the lines of the song she would use as an example to her two companions. She won't sing the song - songs - she would perform because she intends that to be a surprise. If Tori and Jade thinks that her example performance was alright, then her song in the Kickback will be alright as well...that's what she believes...

A few more moments of silence, the only sound was Aria's slight pacing, and the turning of pages of the book in Tori and Jade's hands filling the Black Box. Finally, Tori sighs, a deep look in her face. She had just witnessed the beginning and makings of a new legend, a new realm that was created by a writer. For her, the concept of Demon Lords, Other Realms, Classes (the ones from the RPG games she often heard about) and even deities are some of those she did not expect to encounter in a Performing Arts School. But...for her, reading the story of how a realm was once peaceful, then submerged into curses one after another, it was just too exciting. Granted, she had only read the beginnings and history of a book that was yet to be created, she thinks she's psyched about this story. She looked at Jade who looked back at her. Then, they both look at Aria who was sitting in the front corner of the Black Box, too much focused on the lyrics on her hands to even notice they had already finished her story

"What do you think, Jade?"

Ah, the voice that resounded through Jade's ears was...calming, per se. Not that she'd admit that out loud. She looked into the half-Latina's chocolate brown eyes, those in complete contrast to her own. It was simply...breathtaking....

Okay, fine! She's in love with Victoria Vega!

She didn't know when it started but when it did, it didn't stop. She was very much deep into her frenemy right now. Oh, if that isn't the most cliché of all clichés in the world of romance; opposites attract. If she didn't act too nasty towards Tori, would she have fallen for her even so? She didn't know. All she knows is that she is deeply, completely and utterly whipped. She's gay for the half-Latina, alright? Only Beck knew, which explains his teasing nature earlier when they were in the lockers

"Jade? Are you alright?" Tori snapped her fingers in front of her. She was very much alright if Jade wanted to look into her eyes, hell, even her soul but too much staring will make her cheeks flush, thus, giving away that she's in love with the goth. She never told anyone, not even Andre, her best friend. She knew that the chance that Jadelyn West returns her feelings was just as much as the world would do a somersault; in which case; IMPOSSIBLE! Jade might just make fun of her because of it and won't even feel the same...

Or so she thinks...

"Ah yeah. I like the way she depicted the realm of Yukira as an existing realm alongside the real world. The concept of deities, demons and other nonphysical entities had always flooded literature these days and I'm okay with the way she utilized that. Although I would have to say that the entire concept of 'Classes' screams more of 'game' rather than a 'story,' and also, the too-many Japanese references in some chapters, although each reference has their own explanations of sources. But nevertheless, the history of the realm of Yukira was alright. I could see she thought some timelines up and scrapped them over and over until finally finishing with this one. I have to say, I'm kind of impressed..." Jade has given her opinion as the two of them looked at Aria who had now listened to what they were saying, her mouth stuck mid-lip sync

"That's a good story you made right there, Aria. I'm looking forward to reading the actual book that succeeds this." Jade said, giving a small [uncharacteristic] smile to the 'Other West.'

Aria gulps and blushes, then gets up "Th-thank you..." she mumbles, her nervousness vanishing then coming back once again, knowing that after that story, now Tori and Jade had to listen to her sing. She fiddles with the rims of her eyeglasses, gulping. Tori and Jade could practically see the nerves coming from her

"Don't be too on the edge, Aria! We won't judge you! Even Jade won't. You've heard her constructive criticism about your work, right? It'll be fine. You'll be fine." Tori tries to reassure as she lets Jade hold the book they were reading earlier "Yes. The only one I would judge would be Little Sweet Sally Peaches over here!" and Jade had to say that with her mocking Tori voice again

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That!!"

"Whatever!"

Aria had to laugh at that. The way they tried to lighten the mood and atmosphere made her comfortable. Now that both Tori and Jade could see that, "Can we see the lyrics you have for your song?" Tori asked which made Aria nod, still stifling her laughter "Although," she pauses as she prepares her example song lyrics "the song is actually originally from Japan but it was translated into English.... Ah, on second thought, why don't you guys listen to this new song I just got into learning? I'm thinking of using it as a finishing song if ever the first two doesn't feel satisfying enough for me..." Aria suggests as her eyeglasses clears completely, her eyes now bare before the two women in front of her

"A-alright. Let's hear it!" Tori says, knowing she'd be the only one to speak because her partner was frozen beside her. Aria's eyes brightened and she instantly plays some music from her speaker as she proceeds to sing as well-

[Is there Anything that Love Can Do (English)](https://youtu.be/P6uzlnLBFqU)

**_Born with nothing in my hands_ **   
**_I stumbled upon this place_ **   
**_Falling through a crack in time_ **   
**_I was writhing in pain_ **   
**_When those who make it in this age_ **   
**_Are only those who learn how to take_ **   
**_And everyone is giving up_ **   
**_Where do we all take a breath?_ **

**_Governors and Gods alike_ **   
**_Trying to turn the other cheek_ **   
**_But even if you look away_ **   
**_The truth is always facing you_ **   
**_Courage and the strength of hope The magical bond we share_ **   
**_We grow up only to forget_ **   
**_How we ever use them here?_ **   
**_But same as you were on that day_ **   
**_I see you still standing there_ **   
**_Glowing in your innocence_ **   
**_You were always standing there When the world turns its back on you_ **   
**_You find a way to stand and fight Ready to face it all_ **   
**_I see you here shining bright_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that love can do_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that I can do_ **

**_You are the one who found my courage and I knew_ **   
**_I want to pay it back and spend it all on you_ **   
**_You gave me love we share, it's all because of you_ **   
**_You are the reason, let me share this love with you_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that love can do_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that I can do_ **

**_What if our destiny_ **   
**_Was just a roll of the dice_ **   
**_Or if it's up to the Gods_ **   
**_And if they feel like playing nice_ **   
**_A mission that we didn't choose_ **   
_**Like armor that we can't remove** _   
**_Or maybe it's a distant wish Something that we can't refuse_ **   
**_Prayers that are never heard_ **   
**_Reunions that never occur_ **   
**_Arguments that never clear_ **   
**_Hate that doesn't disappear_ **   
**_I hear the voices that forgive_ **   
**_I see them standing hand in hand_ **   
**_But with its arm, open wide_ **   
**_The earth embraces all again_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that love can do_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that I can do_ **

**_You are the one who found my courage and I knew_ **   
**_I want to pay it back and spend it all on you_ **   
**_This love we raised together, shaped by me and you_ **   
**_You are the reason, let me live this love with you_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that love can do_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that I can do_ **

**_So insignificant just you and me_ **   
**_So why are we given this dream?_ **   
**_And if this life is just going to end_ **   
**_Tell me, why were we allowed to feel hope?_ **   
**_And if it just gonna slip out on my hands_ **   
**_Then why even give it to me?_ **   
**_'Cause ain't it sad, how we try to hold on_ **   
**_Knowing one day, it all be gone_ **   
**_Or maybe it's beautiful?_ **   
**_Answer me!_ **

**_All these love songs we hear_ **   
**_Already they've been sung to death_ **   
**_All the movies that we've seen_ **   
**_They said everything they can_ **   
**_But somehow you and me fell into this wilderness_ **   
**_But still, I need to know_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that love can do_ **   
**_I need to know if there's still anything that I can do_ **

When the song finished, Tori and Jade could do nothing but gape. Aria blushed at the attention and she sat down in her seat again, shy at the sudden attention "Wh-what did you think...?" she asked, nervous at what their response would be. Jade held the book she was holding protectively and she visibly shuddered.

She was not afraid. What is there to be afraid of? But...

The voice of the girl just gave her some sort of...familiar feeling? But that can't be! They never knew who this girl was so that sense of familiarity should be impossible to even exist! But then...why is it that the more she deny it, the more she feels that denying it is wrong?

"Um...Tori? Jade?"

Her voice made the two of them snap back to reality and they softly melted into a smile "That was amazing, Aria. I didn't know you sang so well. You should've sang in the Asphalt Café before! I'm sure the entire student body will love your voice!" Tori praises which made Aria blush again "U-uh...I should've but...anyway, what did you think, Jade?" she was happy that Tori praised her. But she was nervous at how frozen Jade was being

"Jade?" Tori snapped a finger in the goth girl's face which made her look at the two women with her. Her ocean eyes landing on Aria. She softly smiles, a smile she told herself she'd reserve for the one she develops true feelings for - no, not even Beck has seen this smile - "Yes. Tori's right. Your singing was great." she praises which made Aria's eyes brighten

"Thanks! To be honest, my mom was a singer and actress and my...dad was a writer and an actress...well she sings too but writing has been her hobby. I guess I inherited their hobbies too." she says as she removes her blue framed eyeglasses, wiping them on a handkerchief and now, Jade and Tori could see her eyes-

Her brown and blue eyes

Yes, her eyes were in different colors

"Aria?"

"Mhm?" Aria looks up from wiping her eyeglasses when Tori and Jade called her "What is it?"

"Do you have..." Jade starts

"[Heterochromia](https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/319389#:~:text=Heterochromia%20is%20the%20term%20used,have%20two%20different%20colored%20eyes.)?" Tori continues

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Aria West's physique and attitude just screamed Jade West, then she was introduced to have lived in Japan thus, her language coming out sometimes, now she reveals she has heterochromia? Who is Aria really?
> 
> By the way, for those who don't know Heterochromia, I provided a link to an article where it is discussed further what it is


	4. The Impossible is Plausible

"You can do this, Aria...just...approach them...it's okay, Jade and Tori told you to join them for lunch with their friends...you'll be fine. It's gonna end alright. They'd been so nice to you, the least you could do was be honest to them as well." Aria paced at the far end of the Asphalt Café. She heaved another breath, her heterochromic eyes shielded by her eyeglasses turning determined while she robotically try to walk towards the table of the familiar group

"On second thought, I can't do this at all!" internally panicking even if she's already only a few more steps to their table, Aria turns around "Oh, here she is! Hey, Aria! Over here!" and her retreat has been interrupted by Tori spotting her walking towards them. She sighed, knowing that there was no backing out now. She turned back to look at them, clutching her lunchbox - she always prepared her lunch ever since her...parents became too busy to even interact with her

Robotically, she stands in front of them " _Konnichi-wa_...Tori...Jade..." she mentally slapped herself "Uh, I meant...hello, Tori, Jade..." she corrects herself while Tori sends her a grin and Jade nodded. "Come sit!" Cat offers and instinctively, Jade and Tori made room for her to sit on which made Aria sit in between Tori and Jade

"Sorry...I have a bad habit of talking..."

"In Japanese when I'm on the edge..." Jade and Tori finishes for her, glancing in her direction before the three of them broke into fits of laughter, shocking everyone. Who knew Tori and Jade would laugh at an inside joke?! Beck smirks in triumph. He was starting to see winning his bet with Andre but that wasn't the focus right now. Now, they had to get to know this girl that Jade and Tori just brought into their clique

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Aria West, our...what word did Sikowitz used again?" Tori asked, glancing at Jade who was casually eating a grilled cheese sandwich "Protégé..." the goth replied as she smiled down at the heterochromic girl (not that anyone of their friends noticed yet) "Why don't you introduce yourself, Aria?" Tori suggests and the Other West gulps but finds her voice to talk anyway "Glad to meet you..."

"Now, this is Andre Harris,"

"'Sup, chica?" Andre had addressed her the same way as she calls Tori which made Tori look at him with fake-hurt evident in her eyes "Naw, chill out, Toro. She just reminds me of you. I don't know what it is but her...aura, also screams Tori Vega somehow." Andre reasons which made Aria flinch _Always quick on the uptake, aren't you?_ she thought while Tori just laughs

"Robbie Shapiro and Rex,"

"Hey!"

"'Sup babe?"

Aria visibly flinched, almost jumping into Jade's arms but only managed to scoot closer to the goth who glared at the puppet "Scare her again and you'll be meeting with my friend Mr. Puppet Shredder." she threatened which made Robbie gulp and scold Rex

"Cat Valentine,"

"Hey hey! That's me! Want some bibble, Little Sally Peaches?" Cat says in her usual overly-joyful tone. This made all of them look at her "Okay, Cat. First of all, where did you even get that bibble? I thought you promised yourself not to eat those again?" Tori starts and Cat shrugs "They're so good though!" she reasons. Tori was about to talk again but Jade cut her off "Secondly, why do you call Aria what I call Vega?" she asked and Cat had to stop at that. She looked into Aria intently before replying "Because I think Andre is right. She looks somehow like Tori today...with some pinch of Jadey here and there..."

"If you do not stop calling me that, you'll find your lockers embedded with scissors too."

"Eep!"

Tori shakes her head but looks at Aria "Do you want some bibble?" she offers and Aria gulps but shakes her head "U-uh...no thanks. My...uh...I don't like the taste of that..." she replies softly as she scooted back to her position before Rex scared her. Tori nodded, looking into their last friend's direction-

"And lastly, that's Beck Oliver," Tori finishes "Jade's...ex boyfriend?" Aria asks innocently

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Aria finally realizes her slip and she flinches, her feet preparing to run away "Yeah. The entire school probably heard about that, huh?" Beck says and Jade just tosses an empty bottle into a nearby trashcan "Whatever." she says simply and Aria visibly sighs in relief _They haven't suspected anything yet...hopefully this day will go on without a hitch...it_ ** _is_** _my last day here..._ she thought as she continues eating her burger with vegetables

Suddenly, there was dust in her eyes. She flinched, dropping her burger, "Uh, Tori, can you get the handkerchief in the left sidepocket of my bag? I just...can't reach nor see it..." she asks, trying her best not to scratch her right blue eye, opting to use her hands to remove her eyeglasses, putting it on the table in which Jade held securely while Tori grabbed the handkerchief and hands it to Aria " _Arigato..._ I mean, thank you..." she says, using it to wipe her eyes, some tears fall from her eyes due to the strain on them. " _Doitashimashite..._ " Tori replies and this made Aria look at her, her right eye closed. This made Tori grin "I know some basic words. I just said 'you're welcome,' didn't I?" she said proudly which made Aria smile, wiping her eyes softly, not wanting to strain it more

Jade fought the urge to roll her eyes just as Aria had finished wiping her eye, opening it and blinking repeatedly to get rid of the remaining tears on it. Thus, making the entire table see that Aria indeed had different colored eyes; her left one blue while her right one brown.

Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat and even Rex had wide-open eyes at what they saw. The uniqueness of the girl just made them more intrigued of who she was. "You have heterochromia?" Robbie finally speaks and Aria smiles, Jade lets go of her eyeglasses, handing it back to her, Aria silently thanking her for

"Yeah. My parents said something along the lines of my eyes not having enough melanin or whatever. I'm not really sure. But it doesn't hurt. They just...attract attention but I'm alright with them...." Aria said, continuing eating her burger "If you don't mind me asking, why?" Robbie was indeed curious, him being a nerd for stuff involving science one way or another. Aria smiles proudly. She had only one answer when she was asked why she loved her heterochromic eyes-

"My mom had brown eyes and my...dad had blue ones. It's like my mom and dad couldn't decide which eyes I would inherit. Therefore, they made me inherit both, so that I would have a part of them with myself," she paused, the people in the table listening intently (more so Jade and Tori) "Whenever I felt like I was alone, I can always look into the mirror and see that my parents are here with me, looking back at me, supporting me.... That's why these eyes are special to me..." Aria says, finally finishing eating her burger

"You must really love them, don't you?" Tori asked and Aria smiled, nodding "Yeah. They were with me every step I took. They were very protective and loving parents," then, her eyes turned solemn "but then, things just changed. They got too engrossed in their works and would hardly spend time at home. It's alright, I told myself, because they were working for my and our entire family's sake. But...it just hurts sometimes. I know I'm in high school and this drama seems childish but..." she trails off when Jade patted her head "Your family is never a childish matter to discuss...Vega and I told you as much yesterday, right?" she told the Other West who looked into her eyes, blue meeting blue and brown and her gaze shifted to Tori who grinned "Jade's right. It's fine to talk about your parents with us. Hearing you talk about them in that proud voice, it makes us very happy..." she tells her

Aria smiles "Yeah...yeah, you're right..." she finally says while Jade smirks, removing her hand from her head. Beck smiled, nudging her "You'd make a great parent to Tori's kid someday," he whispers playfully and Jade glares at him but he just looked away, he had rested his case...

"Oh, you said you had something to make me read?" Tori asks and the heterochromic girl perked up "Oh right. I had some...English translation of this song I'm addicted to right now and I think you'd like the lyrics inscribed in it..." _though, I'll leave out the part where this is my mom's favorite English translation of a song called Love Stoic by a Japanese artist, Risa Taneda..._ she thought as she grabbed her notebook, purposefully leaving out the lyrics to the songs she would sing later at her Kickback Performance, then handed the paper to Tori and Jade "I want you to give it a read too, Jade..." she said which made Jade shrug and accept the paper-

_Is it ok that I'm selfish?_   
_Would you forgive me?_   
_I want to be able to "hate" you just a little bit_

_Will you be uncomfortably smiling?_   
_But there's nothing I can't do_

_I want to be attractive_   
_Get rid of my sentimental side_   
_I want to be strong enough to protect you_

_I know you. You know me?_   
_I want to keep all of your kind smiles to myself_   
_It makes me feel like I have a small chance_   
_See, that's why I want this to be the start of this love_   
_Right before being completely in love_   
_I want to look at you_

_There's something I want to tell you_   
_It's a serious talk_   
_I won't spoil you from now on!_

_I won't forgive you even if you said "Sorry"_   
_"Thank you" isn't fair, it makes me agree..._

_I miss you. Do you miss me?_   
_Touching is the last resort_   
_That's an attack that I can give you_   
_See, so you should think about what you did sometimes_   
_I am putting up my strong front, but_   
_Don't miss my feelings behind it_

_If I keep a lid on my jealousy_   
_The world starts gettin' warm_   
_I want to scream out loud_   
_I don't want "I", I want "We"!_

_I know you. Do you know me?_   
_I want to keep all of your kind smiles to myself_   
_It makes me feel like I have a small chance_   
_See, that's why I want this to be the start of this love_   
_Right before being completely in love_   
_I want to look at you_

_The closest place from my thriving heart_   
_I want to look at you_

Jade and Tori were silent for a minute, letting the words sink in. For some reason, both imagined when Jade had used to be such a gank towards Tori and how...now they feel this certain feeling for each other, though they weren't aware of the other's feelings. The two subtly (not really) locked eyes and Aria had to stifle her laughter at how much the two girls were trying to look into each other's eyes without attracting attention

Finding another burst of courage, Aria pulled out another lyrics on paper "Here's another one..." she says, handing Jade and Tori thr paper. The other occupants of the table were all getting amused at how increasingly obvious they were becoming although the two were too focused on the new lyrics that were shown to them-

_In the gap between us, the words we exchange,_   
_In how far do they carry meaning with them?_   
_This world, where the lined up points in speech are disappearing, what kind of colour does it have?_   
_What kind of words, songs are reaching you?_

_I won't say we have things in common, but_   
_The things I got bestowed with, I'm going to bestow upon you._   
_Today, even more than other days, the sky is even more blue and bright._   
_Just a little more, I want to talk with you._

_To refuse bluntly, pretending, embracing you._   
_Not minding it, pretending, watching over you._   
_The seized heart is shining, two of us._

_Somehow I'll be at your side._   
_Somehow, like we feel each other._   
_Telling you, the side we lack, we fill up don't we._   
_If we touch each other, towards a warm place, from now on together._   
_The fragment of me is probably you!_

_I tried all things out of my vocabulary, but_   
_I can't find the thing that fits._   
_I made fun of calling coincidence, fate but_   
_let's call the continue of these words future._

_Trying, pretending, things I made sure off._   
_Throwing away things with this attitude._   
_If alone and alone connect to each other, the two of us._

_Like nonchalantly staring at each other._   
_Like nonchalantly knowing about each other._   
_Answer me, answer me, you're compensating this hesitation with it right?_   
_Stopping, taking a step. With a step, a shadow overlaps._   
_I, who reflects in your eyes, love you._

_Somehow I'll be at your side._   
_Somehow, like we feel each other._   
_Telling you, the side we lack, we fill up don't we._   
_If we touch each other, towards a warm place, from now on together._   
_The fragment of me is probably you!_

_In the gap between us, the words we exchange,_   
_In how far do they carry meaning with them?_   
_This world, where the lined up points in speech are disappearing, what kind of colour does it have?_   
_What kind of words, songs should I tell you?_

Aria won't mention it but she was definitely thinking how amusing it was to watch their face fold into that of...getting hit right in the core? The songs were like...describing them and their relationship. _This song is the English Translation of a song called 'Futarigoto,' or, English, 'Just the Two of Us,' sung by a Japanese Artist named as Minori Chihara, my dad's favorite song..._ she was having so much fun doing this and the others could see Tori and Jade glance at each other again, not so subtly. The others were finding it very hard to control their laughter

Finding something to break the silence (and her eye contact with Tori), "Oh yeah..." Jade rummages through her bag and finally finds the scissors she'd been keeping since the day they first met Aria. She shows it to Aria "You dropped this the other day." she said, handing it to her. At this, Aria's eyes widened and with shaking hands, she took the scissors in her hands and sighed, awaiting the questions about the names inscribed on the blades of the scissors

"Can you explain why our names are there, Aria?" Tori starts with a soft voice "And why my last name's next to Vega's?" Jade added in and this made Aria visibly flinch. There was a few moments when she opened her mouth, but then closed it as if she was debating with herself whether to talk or not. She held the scissors securely in her hand, finally deciding to speak

But wasn't able to when a recognizable RV pulled up in the parking lot, causing everyone to look at it. "Is that your RV, Beck!?!?" Tori reacted just as the RV stopped, "Wh-what?!" Beck was surprised. It was indeed his RV, the same one that they were trapped in back then

"Oh chiz...I gotta get outta here..." Aria tries to stand up just as two people emerge from the RV and a booming voice made everyone flinch-

" **IF I GET TO THREE AND YOU'RE NOT SITTING BACK DOWN, I'M CONFISCATING YOUR SCISSORS!! ONE! TWO!"**

Aria flinched again, knowing the voice of her dad...well, her other mom. She calls her dad anyways because she was the 'one in the suit' in her parents' relationship. Tori, on the other hand, kind of recognized the familiar [albeit the sultry tone gone now] countdown voice of the one she sang with at Nozu

Aria sits back down hesitantly while everyone just eyed the two women getting closer to them. One of them looked at the other "See? Me counting down works everytime..." the other woman sighed then flicked her on the forehead "Ouch! What the chiz!?"

"Uh...n-nice to see you, daddy!" Aria tries to play it off nice just as the two women approached their table, they were both wearing sunglasses. The one that Aria addressed as her daddy, which was the one who just got flicked on the forehead, was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt, tight-fitting jeans and combat boots, her raven hair with minimal turquoise highlights on them while the woman next to her who had brown curly hair was wearing a denim jacket over a purple crop top, skinny jeans and black converse

"Don't you 'hi daddy,' me, Ariana Victoria Elizabeth Vega West! What are you doing here!?" her daddy called her by her full name, making her flinch and everyone look at Aria and back to the women who just arrived. The women looked into her evenly just as they both removed their sunglasses

"Holy chiz..." all the occupants of the table gulped at the sight before them-

"JADE AND TORI!?!?!?"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, there's a second Jade and Tori? What the hell is going on? And why did Aria call one of them as a daddy? Why is her full name so long anyway?


	5. The Truth Can be both Painful and Pleasurable

"Mom!! Dad!! What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't we be the one asking you that, Ariana Victoria Elizabeth?" the older Tori asked and Aria visibly flinch, she never found it too comfortable whenever she was called by her full name... "Can you please stop using my full name here, Mom?" she begged, restraining an eye roll. Her daddy, the Older Jade, rolled her eyes "What do you go by here then?"

"Aria."

"Ah, I see..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NOW CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Tori screeches, clearly panicking at the sight of someone who looks like both her and Jade. Right now, their group of friends, Aria and her...parents are in the Black Box, deciding that they should have some explaining to do. Like, why is Aria's parents Older Tori and Jade

"We're sorry for whatever our daughter did..." Older Tori, who was sitting on a long row of seats, said while the Older Jade sighs, sitting beside her, her left leg resting on her right one while her left arm dangled from behind the backrest of the Older Tori's chair "We honestly do not know that she would use Robbie's prototype time travel machine...and pedal through time with her bike." she continues while Aria scoffs, grabbing an empty carton of milk, her face contorting into slight anger as she uses the scissors that was just returned to her to cut it into little pieces and throwing it into the trash

"Wait...Robbie creates a Time Machine!? That's amazing!" Cat praises, jumping up and down excitedly while Robbie just flushes, his hand rubbing the back of his neck

"Yes, so when we found that Aria was gone, we suspected she'd just gone off to ask her Uncle Andre to practice her singing but when we didn't find her, we figured that she might've gone somewhere outside LA. When we heard from Robbie that he just saw Aria a few days ago marveling at his inventions, we knew she did something to actually practically vanish from the face of the Earth." Older Jade said while looking evenly at her daughter who laughed

"What's so funny, young lady?" Older Tori asked and this made Aria snicker again "So what? You think that now that you've figured out where I went, now you think you know everything about me?" Aria scoffed again, her tone of voice changing from what the others were used to. Her heterochromic eyes judging her parents

"Don't take that-"

"Calm the heck down, Jade..."

"But-"

"Ssshh. You're just gonna make it worse..."

"Tori-"

"I said 'ssshh!' can you not understand that?"

The older Jade sighed, slumping back on her chair while the others looked on, amused that the badass Jade West was being shut up by Tori Vega herself. This made their younger selves blush madly. As they looked on at Aria who wasn't paying attention anymore, finding her lyrics for later so amusing

"Why are you like this, Aria? What changed? You used to be a good girl and understood us. Why did you have to involve time in your selfishness?" the Older Tori said. At this, everyone stopped. They knew the real reason why Aria did what she did. At least, they got the gist of everything and they felt sorry for the girl - the girl who was only looking for the love her parents had before they got too busy to even check on her

Aria gritted her teeth in annoyance as she threw the scissors she was holding, it landing at the middle of the poster advertising the Kickback later tonight "Selfishness? Me, the one being selfish? Get real, Mom, Dad. Look who's talking. You don't even know me anymore...hell, even I don't know you guys as well. You think you're so smart, aren't you? Just because you guys are my parents..." she starts and the younger Tori and Jade knew they have to step in but Aria lifted a hand, as if saying she wants to vent now. Right now. So, even though they so badly wanted to comfort her, they stepped back "What are you-?" the older Tori starts but Aria glares evenly at her feet then looks up, cutting her mom off-

"You guys never made time for me. And stop saying that I'm being such a child because I'm not. I'm saying the truth. I'm saying that I don't even know who you guys are anymore! You two just became too engrossed in your jobs that you didn't even pay attention to me anymore!"

"We did that-"

"DON'T SAY YOU DID THAT BECAUSE OF ME! STOP USING ME AS AN EXCUSE FOR YOU GUYS TO KEEP DOING YOUR JOBS BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU HAVING YOU CURRENT JOBS! You guys know full well that I don't care if you guys are famous or not and that I just want us to be complete! I bet you didn't even know that I had 10 online books published - 3 of them I was given awards for, huh? You just went on to your own careers, as if I didn't even exist! Do you think that drowning yourself into your jobs will make me happy? Do you think that I'll be happy with those material things you give me whenever you get a chance? Of course not! There is a shred of a materialism in me and you thought that by giving me what every kid wanted - PearPhone, PearPad, MP3 player and whatnot - I'll be happy and just go 'Oh thanks mommy, daddy! I love you as I love this gadget'? NO! OF COURSE NOT! I just wanted for us to be a family...like, sit down in during dinner together, eating and discussing how our day went. But did you do that? No! You let your careers get to your head and made me feel like I don't even exist! What, do you regret having me? Is it because of my heterochromia? Is it because I have a disease in my eye!?!? DO YOU GUYS REGRET THAT YOU WENT THROUGH WITH HAVING ME!?!!?" Aria ranted, tears streaming down her face

"Aria, we-"

"I'm not done yet. I don't like it that you guys never listen to me. So, let me vent now. Because I know after this, you'd pull me into Uncle Beck's RV and I can no longer perform for the Kickback. So let me finish before daddy goes all ballistic and punish me," Aria heaves in a breath "I want to understand who you guys were before you became this huge-name people back home. I want to know how you started. So I made up my mind to figure that out on my own seeing as you guys were too busy for me to even ask questions. So, using Uncle Robbie's time machine, I fell into a crack in time. The pain I felt from being rejected by the two of you drove me to go this far. Thus me stumbling upon this place in time..." Aria says and Tori and Jade instantly remembered the lines she sang in her song yesterday

"I never asked for the materialistic things you gave me. You gave them to me because you guys thought I'd be happy. Well, I'm not. You guys didn't even know I sang too. I always looked up to you, Mom.... But the only 'mom' who understood me was your younger self. Even though they didn't know me, even if they were just asked to, they approached me eitherway.... I thought why would my parents hate me while their younger selves didn't? You guys gave up on me as soon as you guys had perfect careers. I never see you guys anymore. And then, I heard you guys talking about my eyes...and I heard you guys couldn't take things anymore. Well, if you guys couldn't, then neither could I! It's not like I wanted to have heterochromia! It isn't my fault that I have these eyes! I convinced myself that the reason why I have different colored eyes was because you guys loved me so much that I looked like I inherited both of your eye colors.... I thought you guys thought the same..." Aria walked to the door, yanking her arm away when Older Tori grabbed her arm-

"I'm performing at the Kickback tonight whether you like it or not. Don't worry, I won't be a burden anymore. After my performance, I'll leave with you guys. Just give me this one chance to forget my problems. It's the only thing I can do before daddy grounds me and both of you going back to that selfish world you call your careers and jobs..." she said "Aria, wait-" Older Jade starts and her daughter glared at her, her dual colored gaze burning her parents "I thought you guys really loved me. Turns out you just regretted me existing..." then, she walks out, never once looking back again

Older Jade runs a hand through her hair, she was very much angry at herself. Older Tori had tears flowing down her eyes and her wife just grabbed her, hugging her to herself and giving her a kiss on her forehead, trying to hold back her own tears, comforting Older Tori

Their younger selves looked on and so did their friends. As much as they were embarrassed to see their future selves being so affectionate to each other, they needed to find the real reason and what started this whole family quarrel in the first place. The 'present' people then sat in front of them, letting the older Tori cry her eyes out for a while

When she calmed down, the younger Tori speaks "Is what she said true? The one where she said you guys were too busy in your jobs, you didn't even pay attention to her?" she asked and her Older self sighed "Yes it is. We just thought that by providing Aria with all the things she could ever wanted will keep her happy because we did all we can to provide her with it..." she replied and younger Jade visibly winced "You know that didn't go well in our case..." she turned to her older self who sighed, combing through her hair again "I just realized that now. Without knowing, I had turned into someone I told myself not to be when I had children..." she replied

"Did you know that she was very much proud of her parents when she talked about them just earlier?" Beck pipes in and this made the younger Tori and Jade nod in agreement "She was proud of her heterochromic eyes. Saying that her mom had brown eyes and her dad had blue ones and that when she felt she was alone, she would look in the mirror and see the parents who supported her when she was a kid. That was the reason why she was never ashamed of her eyes. It was what inspired her to strive hard because she just wanted to catch up to you guys..." Robbie says "Yeah and she was so cute when she rubbed her eyes!" Rex piped in and this made both Jades present to snip their scissors in his face. This caused Robbie to cover the puppet's mouth and scold him

"Anyway," younger Tori says as she waves the lyrics of the songs that Aria had given to them earlier. "She gave us these lyrics and I think she was teasing us. She seemed to know that we used to not get along so she wanted to change that..." Tori gave them the lyrics of Love Stoic and Just the Two of Us. Their older selves had to cup their hands over their mouth. They couldn't believe that their daughter remembered the song they loved

"And..." Jade rummaged through her bag to get her PearPhone "When we heard her sing, there was a sense of familiarity mixed into her voice. It made a shudder run down my spine and I had to record her sing...it was one of the most beautiful voices we've heard..." it was rare that Jade West gave praise. So, therefore, everyone had to savor it. Just as Jade played Aria's voice when she sung to them yesterday

"Is there anything that love can do..." Older Jade mumbled as her wife broke down again, burying her face into her chest, causing her to hug her to herself, and again, causing their younger selves to blush madly while the voice of the girl continued to flow throughout the room

"We didn't see her heterochromia as she thought how we saw it. Her eyes, her entire appearance, we accepted her ever since she was born but...I guess she might've misunderstood us when she was young..." Older Tori mumbles while Older Jade just comforted her the best she can while also holding back her own tears

Later on, younger Jade stood up, she grabbed the scissors impaled into the poster and she pointed to the poster "The least you could do before you leave is to give her what she wants. Maybe if you guys heard her sing in person, you'd see how much emotion she kept inside herself. Maybe..." she trails off and, younger Tori having understood what she was about to say, continued for her "Maybe you'd find yourselves deep into her soul and you'll reconcile..." Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and even Rex nodded in agreement

The future couple looked at each other and then sighed, knowing that their younger selves were right. Older Jade ran her hands through her hair again "We were being so ridiculous. And we didn't realize it until our daughter was gone...and our younger selves lectured us..." she said with a strain of a smile gracing her features. Looking up to her younger self, she smiled again "Be honest to yourself, please?" she tells her which made younger Jade flinch

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh come on. I am you. You really don't think that my own feelings will escape myself? Jade, remember why you'd been such a gank," she cuts off when her wife snickered next to her "Hey, what are you laughing at?" she glares evenly at her, younger Tori could see the same expression on younger Jade "Ah, no, it's nothing..."

"Don't you think I know you enough to see if you're lying or not?"

"Oh, you don't know EVERYTHING about me. Just ask Beck, Cat and Andre back home!"

"Arrghhh!!"

Older Tori laughed again and looked at the other occupants of the room "But seriously, you should be honest with yourself too, me. Don't worry, you'll forget us when we go back but we'll leave out the feelings you realize in the meantime." she told herself and Beck had to fight a laugh threatening to come out of him

"What are you laughing at, Beckett!?" both Jades asked in annoyance and he waved his hand "Well, you were never too honest with your feelings to Tori even in your future. Hell, even if you had Aria together." the tone of his voice has an underlying amusement in them and at this, all Toris and Jades blushed

"Well, anyway, you guys are staying to hear her perform, right?" Andre asked and the two future people nodded

***

"Good evening, Hollywood Arts!!" screeched an overly excited Sikowitz over the mic in the podium where announcements and performances were, well, performed. He then droned on in the introduction of tonight's Kickback. While he did, at the back, preparing was a pacing Aria and seated next to her was the younger Tori and Jade. They had decided to split up for a while, the younger ones accompanying Aria who was the opening and closing act for that night. Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex were amongst the crowd, watching them event unfold

"Where's...?" cutting from her lip sync practice, Aria finds herself asking for her parents. Even if she was disappointed in them, she didn't want them abandoning her completely. Her heterochromic eyes scanning the crowd that she could see, if ever her parents were there. Having Tori and Jade understand this, they smiled "They'll be listening to you," Tori said truthfully and Jade nodded. Aria sighed as she nodded back, settling a bit far away from them to focus on rehearsing the songs she was about to sing...right before she would return to her own time and never come back to this time's Hollywood Arts High School

Tori was proud of her protégé...or daughter if she could say it that way. It made her smile at the sight of Aria wanting her performance to go without a hitch

"I'm sure you're wondering what our older selves had said...especially my own older self..."

She hears Jade say this which made her look up at the goth. Her expression was very much unlikely for the badass Jadelyn West. It amused Tori to no end but she knew she was right. What did her older self mean when she told her to be honest? "Yes, and I was hoping you could clarify that," she restrained a playful smile, knowing full well what the goth was feeling for her now...I mean, Aria was a dead giveaway and so is their older selves's affectionate side towards each other. Though she wants to hear it come from the goth she finds herself feeling for as well

Jade runs a hand through her raven hair "I know I've been such a gank ever since you transfered in-" "Yeah no kidding, you poured coffee on me and almost made me regret coming to this school." Jade winced but outwardly rolled her eyes "You were rubbing on my boyfriend. That would cause for misunderstandings, you know, Tori..." she states in her usual blunt tone and it was Tori's turn to roll her eyes but she playfully smiled when she heard that Jade called her by her first name "Yeah but you could've let me explain instead of jumping to conclusions and treating me like a dog." she retorted with playful nature, leaning her head onto Jade, burying it into her shoulder

Jade chuckled herself "Sure whatever you say, Tori.... But...seriously...I know I've never been a good...friend to you and always rejected your 'Tori Squeezes' except when my dad came for my play..." she trails off, giving air quotes with the said term for Tori's hugs and this made the half-Latina laugh again. Jade then realized she wanted to keep hearing this alluring laugh coming from Tori's lips...she decided never to be such a gank...if she could that is

"But know that even if I did some things that I did, I love you now...very much so. And I'm not saying that just because I found out Aria is our daughter in the future.... I've been feeling this ever since we came back from that playdate and I gave you back your position as the opening act for the Platinum Music Awards.... I've loved you since then. Pride just got in the way...." she confessed while she nuzzled Tori's hair with her nose

Tori smiled, a blush evident on her face "What a coincidence. I've been falling for you ever since then too.... I love you, Jadelyn West..." compared to Jade's long as chiz confession, Tori said this simply. It was unbelievable to hear this from the badass Jade West but what she felt was true...and she knew what Jade felt was true as well

"Now I just feel awful for making you wait so long..."

"Don't be. It was definitely worth the wait..."

Jade looked at Tori who was grinning, her eyes shining in affection towards Jade. And it made both of them lean in, then their lips met as if in anticipation. After a few moments, they pulled away and smiled but their smile faded when they saw a restless Aria. She didn't see them being so mushy because she was too busy pacing a few meters away from them "Will you calm down, Aria?" Jade says but just as the girl was about to respond-

"Now, we welcome our opening act for tonight, one of the top-performing students of the Creative Writing Class, Aria West!" Sikowitz introduces while everyone murmured, though there were still clapping. They didn't know who Aria was but when they said her name, they vaguely recognize her name from some online books she had published.

Aria took in a breath just as Tori and Jade placed a hand on her shoulders "Wish me luck..."

"Good luck..."

She headed up the steps and heaved in another breath "Hey, I know you guys barely know me. But...my name is Aria West..." she held on her blue framed eyeglasses "This song...I dedicate to my struggles from childhood to now. I hope you enjoy it, Hollywood Arts!" she says as the music starts playing-

[Shikisai (English)](https://youtu.be/wzJ0u6cwQ00)

_**Whenever I'm alone, a voice will resonate** _   
_**It says it knows the way to take away the pain** _   
_**But I can see the truth;** _   
_**A black hole in disguise** _   
_**Hiding behind a charming smile** _   
_**And sweet, calculating lies** _

_**I try to imitate the way you always speak** _   
_**As if I could convince myself that nothing's wrong** _   
_**But in the end I wouldn't care that it's a lie** _   
_**If it can keep me strong** _   
_**Then let the lie carry on** _

_**If the reality of life is we must one day meet the end** _   
_**Why do we waste the time we have lamenting what no one can change?** _   
_**That moment when, you understand** _   
_**Your final day's at hand** _   
_**You suddenly see the world's beauty** _   
_**As if it were taken from a dream** _

_**I only see a single destiny awaiting up ahead** _   
_**I never dreamed that I would watch it fall for all eternity** _

_**Each passing day - Each single dream** _   
_**They mean the world to me** _   
_**And through every moment** _   
_**I'm grateful I live in the same world as you** _

She lets the instrumental part skim over the entire space around her. The crowd looked on and was following the beat of the music, despite not knowing what the song was. Robbie mouthed the lyrics with her for he had heard that song sometimes and he understood what Aria was saying as she continued singing-

_**So that I don't forget** _   
_**Even when I'm asleep** _   
_**The dream before my eyes is playing on repeat** _

_**It's so ironic** _   
_**Oh the beauty is a sin** _   
_**Somebody wake me up** _   
_**Before the dream pulls me in** _

_**Until the day we say goodbye** _   
_**I'll stay forever by your side** _   
_**And if that day may be tomorrow** _   
_**There'd be no regret in me** _

_**I'll pave the way** _   
_**For you who gave the colors in my heart** _   
_**I want to forever remember this beautiful world you've shown to me** _

_**Red - Indigo - Water** _   
_**Rainbow - Blue Sky - Every Color** _

As another instrumental part comes on, she held her eyeglasses and deftly pulled them off, her gaze was blurry but based on the crowd who had been focusing on her suddenly stop their movements, taking in her eyes that were both brown and blue. No one expected that - unless you were in the spot of the parking lot, nearby the RV. Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre were all sitting by it, drinking some Wahoo Punch as the future Jade and Tori had tears down their face listening to their child singing while announcing of the entire Hollywood Arts of her heterochromia

_**I'm not a goddess, and nor will I ever be** _   
_**All of my prayers, they will stay silent inside of me** _   
_**And I won't worry what they all might say** _   
_**'Cause I know what's important** _   
_**And I'm fighting for it each single day** _

_**All of my life I've only had one single wish and nothing more** _   
_**When will the future I've dreamed to meet appear in front of me?** _   
_**It's you who brought this loneliness to light and gave it life** _

_**You've shown me a reason to always remember that I am not alone** _

_**I only see a single destiny awaiting up ahead** _   
_**I never dreamed that I would watch it fall for all eternity** _

_**Each passing day - Each single dream** _   
_**They mean the world to me** _   
_**And through every moment** _   
_**I'm grateful I live in the same world as you** _

As the song comes to an end, everyone cheered. They were impressed at how much good at singing this unknown girl was even if her eyes were heterochromic. Tori and Jade couldn't help but be proud as they welcome her back and hugged her. She had some slight tears running down her eyes but Tori wiped them away and the both of them gave Aria a smile

"You did okay, Aria. Now, come on, we'll wait somewhere for your ending act to come on. Your parents need to talk to you..." Tori said and this only made Aria hug her tighter "I love you so much, mom..." she mumbles while Tori just smiles and comforts the sobbing girl. The two of them then guided her towards the parking lot where the RV was just as the other performances go on, Jade holding on her eyeglasses for her so that it wouldn't be stained by tears

Later on, they've arrived at the RV. It was a bit away from the crowd so that no one would question why there were two Jades and Toris. Aria could see her parents waiting for her. She was hesitating to come closer and she was shaking next to the younger Tori and Jade but the two just gave her a reassuring pat on the back which caused her to come closer-

"Mom, Dad, I-?!" she was cut when the future Tori hugged her tight and she hears some short and soft sniffles coming from her mom "You don't know how much you worried me, Aria. I was almost ready to tour the whole world just to find you..." she said and Aria had to melt into her mother's embrace, the smell of comforting strawberry perfume consuming her nose- the usual smell she always radiated

"I'm sorry, Mom.... I shouldn't have run off like that. It was just that I was very depressed and I-?!" she stops again when her dad came to join their hug "We should be the one saying we're sorry. You were right. We never made time for you. We got too busy in assuring you have a happy life and got everything you wanted when in fact we were overlooking what you needed most..." Future Jade was crying now too and this just caused Aria to cry as well

"We weren't around when you achieved things in life only settling for stories your Aunts and Uncles told us. It's entirely our fault. We've been lectured by them nonstop before but we didn't listen and we were blind not so see you slowly drifting away from us...for that, we're sorry..." Future Tori said while she pulled away, having calmed down now. She smiled at Aria and wiped her tears away, "And about these beautiful eyes of yours, never be ashamed of them. You never were, right? Stay that thought in your mind. We do not regret having you. Nor we find you a burden or even your heterochromia hard to deal with. We love you no matter who you are. Nobody's perfect and each and every flaw in one's body makes him or her an individual. And the same goes for you. Your eyes are not a burden. They are a gift. Just as you are a gift to us..." she continued, hugging her daughter while Future Jade nodded, agreeing with her

The others looked on, Beck, Andre and Robbie comforting an overly-emotional Cat. While the younger Tori and Jade were looking at the family, Tori's head leaned onto Jade's shoulder, the goth wrapping a arm around the half-Latina, giving her a short and uncharacteristic kiss at her crown of her head

Before long, they were all enjoying the music and Cat brought out some lasagna and Beck some drinks from the cooler behind them. Andre had ordered takeout from Nozu and they all ate happily. Younger Jade returned the eyeglasses to her future daughter as they ate and chatted happily "So let me get this straight..." Beck starts but both Jades cut in "We're not!" and everyone burst laughing at that-

"After you perform, you'd be leaving?"

"Yes, we have to. I had already messed up the time as it is. I have to make it right...luckily Uncle Robbie also created a gadget for us to make your memories of our identities fade away from your minds..." Aria said as her mom wipes a stain of lasagna sauce on her cheek "Don't worry though, we'll be leaving your feelings for each other alone..." future Jade teased which made younger Tori blush and bury her face into younger Jade's shoulder who laughed at how easily-embarrassed her newfound girlfriend was being

"Oh man, Samantha's gonna get it from me someday..." Aria mumbles which caused them all to look at her "What did she do now?" future Tori asked which made both future Jade and Aria groan in frustration "She got carried away eating bibble everywhere and in her attempt to make me love them, I found a whole bagful of them in my teddy bear's pocket!!" Aria groans

"Wait...who's Samantha?" Cat pipes in, already loving the prospect of someone loving the British 'dessert' "Ah...no one. We shouldn't reveal anyone else's identity..." Future Tori said

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE YOU WON'T!"

They all jump in surprise when they hear a familiar voice. They turn to see the mysterious Professor that they had for the Creative Writing Elective "Prof!" the younger ones addressed as the female professor came closer and sat next to Aria who was visibly flinching "Hello, Aunt Cat..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAATT?!?!?"

The professor who always had her hat on, finally removed it and the familiar redhead, albeit a bit older, was winking at them. "You were in on this, Cat?" future Jade and Tori said and the older Valentine sighed "I just...took pity when Aria approached me. She said...she wanted to know who her parents actually was. She begged me to. So, I made an excuse to the others that I was taking overtime in work and...pedaled through time with Aria myself..." she narrates and as the night goes on, they were all laughing at jokes

Finally, it was time. Aria was pulled into a standing position by younger Tori and Jade. The Kickback was nearing its end. And as Principal Helen gave her ending remarks, their group scrambled towards the back of the podium for Aria to prepare for the closing act. The future Vega-West couple and future Cat stayed in the RV while the younger ones scrambled near the podium

"Now, coming back with the closing act, give it up once again for ARIANA VICTORIA ELIZABETH WEST!!" Sikowitz, who looked like he had too many coconuts to drink, announced- well, yelled - into the mic and everyone visibly flinched - moreso Aria. She never really appreciated why her name was too long. She gave a final hug to her younger parents and went up the podium

"I'm transfering schools again guys. But I had stayed enough time here in this very beautiful performing arts school. Every single day was like a rollercoaster of emotions. And...I won't ever forget it whenever...wherever I go. So, this song shall be dedicated to all of you!" Aria said as she threw two flowers into the air, it flowed and landed onto younger Tori and Jade's hands...the flowers were very much familiar-

A forget-me-not

[Forget-me-not (English)](https://youtu.be/kcYQ2PWU9v0)

_**So this is me with armor too heavy to bare** _   
_**I may look like a hero now but I'm not stronger** _   
_**Just wanting affection,** _   
_**To seeking perfection** _   
_**Through blades and armor** _

_**I'm masking the scars below** _   
_**Though I hide them** _   
_**I can't let go** _   
_**You know, they never healed** _   
_**But life goes on** _

_**Oh everything turns from ash to ash** _   
_**I'm looking for the life beyond this past** _   
_**With each mistake I make** _   
_**This weight upon me** _   
_**Just piles on** _

_**And everything turns from dust to dust** _   
_**The day I reach the frozen end of me** _   
_**I'll see this fight I fought** _   
_**It wasn't for not** _   
_**My one small sweet** _   
_**Forget me not** _

_**How do I escape the monster right in front of me** _   
_**Unlike a real true hero, I'm running from my problems** _   
_**I take a new step I'm running to no end though I'm trying** _   
_**Repeating it all again** _   
_**Back at where I began** _   
_**You see, it never changes life goes on** _

_**Oh everything turns from ash to ash I'm looking for the proof** _   
_**I lived that'll last** _   
_**It was my fate** _   
_**From my first breath to the grave** _   
_**Though I broke free** _

_**And everything turns from dust to dust** _   
_**As long as I can leave behind a legacy** _   
_**That these weak steps of mine will be the design** _   
_**That guides you free** _   
_**Forget me not** _

_**Like a fish that needed air to breathe** _   
_**Or a bird without wings that can't soar above the trees** _   
_**Even so they fought so hard each day to survive** _   
_**I don't need to see the proof they're real** _   
_**'Cause their story's mine I know just how it feels** _   
_**I know how it feels** _

_**And everything I am returns to ash** _   
_**And memories disintegrate to dust** _   
_**I leave it all behind, this coward I hide** _   
_**Without a trace** _   
_**I'm looking for the life beyond that past** _   
_**I'm looking for the proof I lived that'll last** _   
_**I want to look and see the meaning in me** _   
_**And the legacy I've made!** _

_**Oh everything turns from ash to ash** _   
_**I'm looking for the proof I lived that'll last** _   
_**And each mistake I've made I'll learn to embrace** _   
_**And just go on** _   
_**And everything turns from dust to dust** _   
_**The day I reach the frozen end of me** _   
_**I'll see this fight I fought** _   
_**It wasn't for not** _   
_**My one small sweet** _

_**Forget me not** _   
_**Forget me not** _   
_**Forget me not** _

_**Ash to ash** _   
_**Dust to dust** _   
_**Forget me not** _   
_**Promise me that** _

Then, the younger Jade and Tori recognized the last part of the song. The same words they had heard when they first met Aria - forget me not promise me that.... This made them look at each other and smile, sharing a short and sweet kiss. No...they would forget Aria...but they won't forget how much they loved and cherished the short time they spent with her...

***

The Asphalt Café was now devoid of people. Except for those preparing to travel through time and the ones whose memories needed to be taken care of. They were told that they weren't going to so much forget the time they spent with Aria...though they had to make them forget about them knowing Aria's true identity.

"You will see her again...just keep being the way you are now." Future Cat says as they all pile into the RV while Future Jade held a strange device; it was a small screen. They knew no better. This process was going to be like hypnotism. But before she could even begin, Aria bolted towards her younger parents again, hugging them "I'll miss you..." she mumbled and her younger parents smiled "We'll miss you too, Aria..."

Pulling away, Aria grabbed younger Jade's hand and placed a recognizable pair of scissors on her hand. The one she had returned to her "I want you to have this. So that you won't forget to be with each other..." she said and gave another hug to them. After that, future Jade then started the machine she was holding

The process was short and before they knew it, they were losing consciousness but before being fully-consumed by it, Aria said something very much memorable for her younger parents-

"I love you guys so much!"

Then, everything went black...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A few days had past since then and the usual group of friends stepped out into the Asphalt Café. And, as per usual, Tori and Jade were at each other's throats; Jade provoking Tori and Tori latching onto bait and responding. Beck was slightly getting sick of it. He had thought that the two had become a thing ever since the Kickback that they vaguely remember but they came back to their usual quarrels when they had the chance

"I was just talking to him!" Tori reasons, trying to be the more, well, reasonable one in their usual squabbles "Sure you were. Little Miss Sweet Sally Peaches was talking to a CLEARLY FLIRTING SHRUGGER!" Jade had yelled in annoyance, her voice still in that same mocking voice she uses on Tori

Tori was silent but then she broke into a sigh "First of all, I don't talk like that, how many times to I have to tell you, Jade?" then, she brought a hand up when Jade was about to retort then broke into a smirk "Second, were you jealous?" she asked

Jade was silent and Andre, Robbie, Beck and Cat looked on, they were intrigued at how Jade would react to such an accusation. Because knowing her, she'd snap and storm off, getting angry in the process but what she said surprised them, even Tori

She hugged her tight and whispered sensually into her ear "Yeah, I'm jealous and if you use that information against me, I'll make sure you regret it every. Single. Night. Of. Our. Lives..." she pulls away and cracks a smirk at Tori who was red in the face. This made Jade chuckle and kiss on her the forehead, nose and lips "I love you so much, you dork. And I don't share what's mine to anyone." then, she walks away from them, winking at Tori

Said half-Latina had her face shaming Cat's hair and she squeaked while catching up to Jade. Beck smirks and opened his hand to Andre "You owe me fifty bucks, Andre." he said, remembering their bet and the musician grumbled as they see the two sit together so close to each other in their usual table

"Dang, girl..." Andre said, handing Beck his money

What did they bet on?

Whether Jade and Tori would get together before they graduated. And Beck was celebrating his victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF FIRST ARC
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!  
> Even though I think the story was rushed. I have to give credits to the song and lyrics used now:
> 
> 1\. Is there Anything That Love Can Do by RADWIMPS (Weathering With You)
> 
> 2\. Love STOIC by Risa Taneda (Strike the Blood III)
> 
> 3\. Futarigoto (Just the Two Of Us) by Minori Chihara (Violet Evergarden)
> 
> 4\. Shikisai (English version) by Amalee (English Version) and Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese original version) (Fate Grand Order)
> 
> 5\. Forget-me-not (English Version) by Anita (English version) and ReoNa (Japanese original version) (Sword Art Online Alicization)
> 
> Yes, I said first arc because there is two more arcs I intend to put in here but I just got to writing the first and second ones so I'm going to set this as a complete story and just adjust the number od chapters when I already have put into words the third arc. But for now, enjoy the second arc!


	6. Ace of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Arc; After the Kickback was over (though the group barely remember anything that happened that day), Jade and Tori started dating. Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie were happy for them. But when they thought everything was fine, another student makes an appearance in their life, in a form of a very confident person that Jade has a bad feeling about.

As Tori rushed out of the house, she mentally cursed her sister for hogging all the hot water and for using the goddamn shower for an hour and a half, leaving her with no hot water to work with. She spent a good 15 minute to do everything she needed in the shower, dressed up in 10 minutes record time with 5 minutes to spare just to run from her room the Trina's car...

But not finding Trina's car there. Instead, she skidded to a stop when the familiar looking sleek, black Mustang greeted her. The driver's side door opened and the one driving in rested their chin on the roof of the car, a sly smirk on her face as they eyed Tori with an amused pair of eyes through some aviator sunglasses

Tori sighed then melted into a smile, whispering the person's name "Jade..."

"Vega," the thespian greeted back as she removed her sunglasses and gave her a lazy smirk again "Come on, I bet your sister left you to walk to school again. Lucky for you, I have some heart inside my bitter soul to come and fetch you," she said playfully, amusement still clouding her eyes, though that was her way of not outright admitting that she actually came to pick her up

Tori shook her head as Jade got back in her car whilst she followed, sitting at the passenger seat. Once she was all buckled up, she placed a short and sweet kiss on Jade's cheek which she just responded by giving her another smirk and pulling at the cheekbone facing her. Then, they both drove off, Tori messing with Jade's radio trying to find a good station. Later on, when the first red light of their drive had shown itself, Tori finally found a good song-

[10,000 Hours](https://youtu.be/Y2E71oe0aSM)

_**Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance** _   
_**When you're drunk with your friends at a party?** _   
_**What's your favorite song? Does it make you smile?** _   
_**Do you think of me?** _

_**When you close your eyes** _   
_**Tell me what are you dreaming?** _   
_**Everything, I wanna know it all** _

"Seriously, Vega? Justin Bieber?"

"Just ignore him and focus on the song instead, Jade."

Jade gave an amused chuckle as the light turned green, thus, them continuing to drive to school.

**_I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_ **   
**_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_ **   
**_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try_ **   
**_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_ **   
**_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_ **

**_Do you miss the road that you grew up on?_ **   
**_Did you get your middle name from your grandma?_ **   
**_When you think about your forever now_ **   
**_Do you think of me?_ **

**_When you close your eyes_ **   
**_Tell me what are you dreaming?_ **   
**_Everything, I wanna know it all_ **

**_I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_ **   
**_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_ **   
**_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try_ **   
**_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_ **   
**_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_ **   
**_I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Ooh, want the good and the bad_ **   
**_Everything in between_ **   
**_Ooh, gotta cure my curiosity_ **

**_Ooh yeah, I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_ **   
**_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours (Yeah, sweet heart of yours)_ **   
**_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try (Yeah)_ **   
**_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_ **   
**_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_ **   
**_I'm gonna love you, yeah (Ooh)_ **

**_And I'm (Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance)_ **   
**_Gonna love you (I'm gonna love)_ **   
**_I'm_ **   
**_Gonna love you_ **

As Tori continued to sing along to the song, she suddenly stopped, her gaze caught someone very familiar. She did her best to look at who it was but they went past the person before she could discern who it was. She frowned as she did her best to look at the back window of the car for hopes that she could see who it was

"Vega, stop turning around so much you're gonna get me in trouble!" Jade scolded, referring to how Tori was turning around "Sorry...it's just...I saw someone familiar..." she mumbled but Jade still heard it "We'll see them at school, Tori, don't worry." she said, thinking that Tori saw a classmate. Tori sighed but nodded, sitting back down properly, oddly silent

"What's wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing..."

_I could've sworn I saw_ _familiar raven haired girl...but that couldn't be. Jade's right here with me..._

***

The gang was waiting for the two when they arrived by their lockers. Once Beck spotted them, he waved to call them. The two girls then approached and when Cat saw them, she squealed and went for her usual hugs

"Tori!! Jadeyyy!!"

"Three...Two..."

"Eep!!"

The redhead instantly pulled away and Tori just smacked Jade on the arm "Be nice..." whilst Jade just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Before they went to school, they made a quick stop to Jet Brew so that they could get Jade's usual. The thespian's day wouldn't be complete without the beverage in the morning

"Don't you guys find it weird?" Robbie suddenly spoke up "The only thing they find weird here is you!" Rex poked fun at the curly haired boy again but Robbie chose to ignore him just to get his thought out,surprising everyone "That we don't remember the Kickback but that's all the others are talking about?" Robbie continued as Tori swaps books for her first class of the day

"Kinda.... Yesterday, I heard Sinjin and Burf saying that the one who performed for the opening and ending act was so good and she came with a surprise too!" Beck says, running his hand through his fluffy hair "One time, my brother tried to set up a surprise for my mom by cooking dinner by himself...but he ended up in the hospital and I saw Tori's dad go to his room with some men from the truck with the hose..." Cat, with her as-per-usual brother story, cut in and everyone looked at her as she twirled a red lock on her fingers

"Anywaaaaay...have you heard the news?" Andre changes the subject and everyone's attention turns to him "There's an open mic session tomorrow night at the Asphalt Café! Do you guys wanna go?" he asked. At the mention of the open mic, Tori's eyes sparkled; there was this particular song she wanted to sing and Jade knew that. The Goth looked very much amused at her excited girlfriend as they walked away from the lockers-

Only to stop when someone bumped into Tori and made her fall on her butt "Ouch!"

"Oh, shoot! Sorry! I was distracted!"

Jade was about to bitch to the mere human who dare bump her girlfriend but Beck, Andre and Cat held her back, opting to look at the one who bumped into Tori more closely.

They saw that the person was a boy with blonde hair, tied loosely near his nape with a blue hair tie, he had bangs covering majority of his forehead to below his eyebrows, he had chocolate brown eyes. He wore a simple black shirt and a leather jacket over it, some loose pants and blue converses. He offered Tori a hand "I'm sorry again, Miss...let me help you," and Tori accepted it, her eyes meeting his; she noticed how his brown eyes looked more defined than her own, she could easily see the black in the middle of the brown pupil "Thanks..."

Just then, the bell rang, making the boy sigh but smile "Welp, there's the bell. I guess I'll see you somewhere. My name's Ace. And you are...?" he started which made Tori shake her head, noticing that he was talking to her "Oh, uh, um...I'm Victoria, Tori."

"Cool, I'll see you somewhere, Victoria!" then, he ran off, slinging his bag over his shoulder and headed to the direction of the stairs. The gang followed his trail with their eyes curiously...except maybe Jade who was glaring at the guy's retreating form

"That's a second student we barely knew here..." Cat mumbled, referring to the person that Jade and Tori had been tasked to help before...though, that statement brought questions;

Why couldn't they properly remember the Kickback? They vaguely remember helping an unknown student to perform in the Kickback but...they couldn't remember what her name nor her appearance was

The second bell brought them back tl reality and Beck was the first to speak "Sikowitz says his class is at the Black Box. Let's go!" he said and everyone nodded, they all noticed how Jade forcibly held Tori's hand in hers, ah, there it was; the Jade he knew before. He had predicted he'll be jealous. He shook his head with a small laugh as they continue walking

***

_Somewhere..._

"Arrived at the destination. Finally...I thought I may never leave that busy street from your home, Mom..." she groans as she looks around, holding her bike "Hmm...I can't believe I'm here again. After that dramatic display we did here, I didn't think I'd be back here again..." she sighed as she fixed her bike, leaning it on the side of the park just a few blocks from Hollywood Arts "Seriously, why am I cleaning after something that isn't my fault..." she sighed again

_**"Well, technically it is your fault because you told of Robbie's time machine.... You should've predicted the idea forming in that brain of hers..."** _

"Whatever, Daddy. The important thing is I'm back here...to friggin' look for that goody-goody cross-ehem- girl..." she heaved in a breath as she grabbed her bag and walked away from her bike and to the direction of a coffee shop just across the street from Hollywood Arts

_**"Remember your mission. Hopefully now you won't interact with them again."** _

"No promises, Mom. Knowing that girl, she'll do everything she can to attract attention to herself. She's no different than my aunt..." entering the coffee shop, she ordered a warm mug of hot cocoa and three doughnuts. She settled at a booth where she could easily see who goes in and out of Hollywood Arts, so she could find her 'target'

**_"_ ** _**That's kinda a punishment for you being so pushy about your sister to babysit them before. We're lucky ours didn't turn out like her..."** _

**_"Excuse me?! She's still my sister! She's still hadn't had her own child that time!"_ **

"Shut the chiz up, Mom, Dad...I'm trying to write a story right now. Better do something to not look inconspicuous..." she breathes out while popping open her PearBook, waiting for it to open. When it did, her wallpaper greeted her; a picture of three women sat in the Hollywood Arts Black Box, one of them holding a book she made them read while forcing a smile

The other girl forced to take the picture after they had helped her and she was amused at how she tried so hard to convince the raven haired girl in the picture to smile just a little. Seeing the wallpaper made her sigh just as the call she was having with her parents earlier fell silent. She searched through her files to find the story she was currently typing down and while the file loads to open, she looks back at the gates of Hollywood Arts; from where she was eating, she could vaguely make out the parking lot near the Asphalt café. She found some people setting up the podium

_Huh are they having another concert? Lucky..._

Her thoughts drifts back to the person she was looking for as she looked back at the file she was waiting for "Why are you even here?" she mumbled to herself, as if her 'target' could hear her

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Open Mic of Hollywood Arts start at night but someone is waiting for them just across the street...and who the hell is Ace?!


	7. The Past is Not the Only One Catching up to the Present

As they entered the Black Box, they saw their eccentric, coconut-addict teacher sipping, of course, another coconut. He was sitting at the middle of a makeshift stage in front of the room, reading something in his hands as the shruggers wait for him to be done with whatever the hell it was he was doing

"SIKOWITZ!!!" Jade yelled loudly, startling everyone, Sikowitz jumping out of his skin and dropping the script he was holding "Great Ghandi! Jade what is with you and yelling!?" he screeches as the gang scrambled to get to their seats while Jade just rolled her eyes in response, everyone sitting down, Andre, Cat and Robbie at the second row, Tori, Jade and Beck at the third row, Jade putting her right hand at the backrest of Tori's chair, making the brunette lean onto her side. Sikowitz sighed but internally celebrated. It was his idea to get them on that playdate after all and also-

"I AM THE JORI SHIP CAPTAIN!!!" he screeched dramatically, skidding on the floor with his knees, while everyone just stared at him "What the frickin hell is 'Jori'?" Jade asked, missing the blush coming from her girlfriend's face, it seems only Beck and Tori knew what it meant because "He's completely gone bonkers." Andre says with a sigh, Robbie nodding with Rex and Cat distracted by clapping amusedly at how Sikowitz skidded on the floor. After such a display, the eccentric man brushed his clothes off and stood up properly, placing his coconut down and scruches his eyebrows at the papers he was holding "This isn't the script I was gonna give for the activity..." he drawls

The door of the Black Box opened and everyone's attention immediately slipped to it and seeing at who it was, Jade glared "Of course that isn't the script, Sikowitz. You picked up Lane's documents that he would submit to Principal Helen..." Ace stands there, he brushed his hair away from his face and grinned like a dork, waving two sheets of A4 sized bond papers

"Ah, Ace! Glad you came!"

"Well, I'm not!" Jade didn't realize she said that out loud for both Tori and Beck to hear and while the Canadian boy laughed heartily, Tori stared at Jade, wondering why the hell is she being rude. Leave it to Tori to not see how Jade acts when she's jealous

Ace walks towards Sikowitz and grabs the papers from the teacher and gave the two he held to him. When he scanned the students, Tori caught his gaze. The half-Latina grinned, waving at him and Ace's eyes brightened "Victoria, hi! Oh shoot, I gotta go, see ya Sikowitz, Victoria!" he runs to the direction of the door, Tori following his figure as it fades from view and this made Jade huff and roll her eyes

Tori shot her a look "Why are you so angry?" she whispered with a hiss to the thespian to not interrupt Sikowitz while he's discussing "Oh, you know, Tori, typical Jade behavior..." Beck tries to play it cool, earning a death glare from his ex-girlfriend "She wasn't talking to you, so shut the chiz up, Oliver!" the murder reflected in her eyes just served to amuse Beck more, making Jade scowl angrily

Nevertheless, Jade pulled Tori by the shoulder closer to her, giving her an uncharacteristically sweet kiss at the top of her head which made Tori flush again. "Jade, be fluffy with your girlfriend at your own time..." Sikowitz scolded "Trust me, if it didn't work when Beck and I were still dating, what makes you think it'll work now?" she gave a smirk at the teacher who was staring at them. Tori slapped her chest "I told you, be nice...!" she scolds while Jade just gave a big shrug

Sikowitz sighed "Anyway, any of you joining the Open Mic tomorrow? I assume you children will perform for the school a song that may outmatch the one we saw during the Kickback!" he said as he dramatically kicked the air while everyone faded into their talks about the performer for the opening and ending act of the Kickback...

Which only caused the group to groan, not really knowing why they don't remember who it was that performed back then. Their hazy memories were really becoming a big problem. They had this huge troubled face but their attention was grabbed by one group of shruggers who talked animatedly about the Kickback

"Seriously, I didn't recognize the songs she sung at first but when I went and researched it on Youtube, I found they were english covers of some anime song..." a boy said which made Robbie perk up. He vaguely remembered singing along with a certain song during that performance but...he can't really put what song or who sang it...

"Yeah. It was a surprise when she even sung so dramatically during the opening act because she suddenly slipped off her eyeglasses. At first I thought she was wearing contacts but I heard from some from the sound department that day that her eyes were indeed naturally two different colors...uh...heterogeneous...no, not that..." the voice fades away as a single word slips from Tori and Jade

"Heterochromia..."

The group looked at the couple and the two looked at each other. Just as they were about to speak again, Sikowitz slurped his coconut loudly, catching everyone's attention "Okay, talk about that when you're not in class!" he says as the lesson finally continues, the group giving each other a look that says their conversation was shelved, not dropped.

They'll talk about it at lunch...

***

"So, I did some frickin espionage chiz...and I heard from some students that they'll be having an open mic thingy tomorrow night. I guess that's a good place to lure her out. She likes things like this and she has the talent to wow everyone, the only difference from my aunt...man, I sound like a trapper with the way I word things..." the girl groans, running her hands through her raven hair with purple highlights. She types some more words onto the story she was creating while sipping her third mug of cocoa and biting onto her doughnut with strawberry frosting and sprinkles

This was the only thing she could think of to pass the time while she thought of what she would do next if this day ends, where she's gonna stay. She could very well not stay at the apartment she used the last time, pun intended, she was here because she doesn't intend to stay longer than necessary. As she pondered over everything while typing up her story, she missed that the Hollywood Arts campus were now having lunch...

_**"At least you got a lead now. The only question now is how to come about the operation, per se..."** _

The girl groaned again. She knows they're right. What good is a perfect opportunity when cannot find the perfect plan to go along with such? She facepalmed, saving her story and closing the document, leaning against the couch she was sitting on. Lazily, she turned her PearBook into sleep mode and then closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose

She took in the slight serene silence while thinking just as a recognizable song played throughout the Café-

[Jet Lag](https://youtu.be/ntSBKPkk4m4)

**_So jet-lagged_ **

**_What time is it where you are?_ **   
**_I miss you more than anything_ **   
**_And back at home you feel so far_ **   
**_Waitin' for the phone to ring_ **   
**_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_ **   
**_I don't even wanna be in this town_ **   
**_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_ **

**_You say good morning_ **   
**_When it's midnight_ **   
**_Going out of my head_ **   
**_Alone in this bed_ **   
**_I wake up to your sunset_ **   
**_And it's driving me mad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_ **   
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_ **   
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_ **

**_What time is it where you are?_ **   
**_Five more days and I'll be home_ **   
**_I keep your picture in my car_ **   
**_I hate the thought of you alone_ **   
**_I've been keepin' busy all the time_ **   
**_Just to try to keep you off my mind_ **   
**_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_ **

**_You say good morning_ **   
**_When it's midnight_ **   
**_Going out of my head_ **   
**_Alone in this bed_ **   
**_I wake up to your sunset_ **   
**_And it's drivin' me mad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_ **   
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_ **   
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged_ **

**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_I wanna share your horizon_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_And see the same sun rising_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me_ **

**_You say good morning_ **   
**_When it's midnight_ **   
**_Going out of my head_ **   
**_Alone in this bed_ **   
**_I wake up to your sunset_ **   
**_And it's drivin' me mad_ **   
**_I miss when you say good morning_ **   
**_But it's midnight_ **   
**_Going out of my head_ **   
**_Alone in this bed_ **   
**_I wake up to your sunset_ **   
**_And it's drivin' me mad_ **   
**_I miss you so bad_ **   
**_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_ **   
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_ **   
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_ **

"Huh...I don't know why but I feel like that song is...quite appropriate...in a weird way..." she mumbled but her reverie was interrupted when a certain group entered the Café. She rolled her eyes at how loud they sounded, she kept her PearBook, finishing her cocoa in slight annoyance as the said group went to the counter

One of the members of such group ran her eyes around but the girl failed to notice it...until she was called that is...

"Aria...?"

The girl felt as if the cocoa went to the wrong pipe and she instantly put the cocoa down and looked at the one who saw and called her. She saw rave hair, combat boots, leather jacket, holding hands with a brunette

"Oh shit..." she unknowingly cursed just as her call with her parents continued and she heard them shouting-

"RUN ARIA!!!"

And she did

Before they could even blink, Aria had grabbed her things and ran for the café entrance. Even before Jade reached her, she was out the door, running to the park she first placed her bike and then pedaled away from her previous location

"SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WITH ME AND RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM USING A BIKE!?!?!" she screeched while pedaling away

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl turned out to be Aria. She was on some sort of espionage and whatnot. She was after someone again, trying not to be spotted by the people she associated with the last time...but was unsuccessful. What will happen now?


	8. Of Belgian Cocoa, Coffee and Doughnuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I barely watched iCarly and Sam and Cat before (only a couple of times) so, forgive me if Sam is OOC.... So yes, a new ship joins this weird fantasy of mine; Puckentine (correct me if I'm wrong about the ship name, I'm not too sure).

_A few minutes earlier..._

The group decided to go grab lunch at the café across the street from Hollywood Arts because Festus wasn't being cooperative with their orders and whatnot. They also heard that the coffee and doughnuts there were pretty good, attracting the Vega-West couple's attention. So right now, they were about to enter the café they were to eat lunch at

"Wonder why they called it Paradiso?" Tori asked as they entered the establishment. Jade was walking next to her while Beck, Andre and Robbie were talking to Cat about another weird thing her brother did. At her question, the Goth shrugged "Maybe the owner is a fan of Dante Aligheri?" she suggested, pertaining to the book that the aforementioned author had written as they opened the door, a bell ringing signaling their entry

They took in a whiff of coffee beans, baked goodies and hot cocoa "Man, I remember that hot cocoa you made me drink before, Tori..." Andre drawled, distractedly. Tori nodded "Yeah. That Belgian cocoa was just the thing to calm you down from having a crush on Jade, huh?" the half-Latina replied, smiling...not noticing Andre had flinched "CHICA!!" he yelled which made Tori look at him "What?" "Why would you say that!?" he drawled again, grabbing his head to cover his embarrassment

It was then it finally dawned to Tori what it is she said "Oh my god...I am so sorry, Andre!" "Ooh, that's some quality blackmail!" Jade teased which made Tori slap her shoulder and went closer to Andre "Sorry! I was just...too caught up...!" Tori was very much nervous of Andre being all silent so she tried her best to comfort him. However that proved to be unnecessary because Andre has just the right thing to get back at the half-Latina "Should I also mention that you dressed up like Jade - the entire getup by the way - just to make me forget that?" he smirked at her and again, Tori flinched

"Andre!!"

"Tori!"

"Beck! Say something!"

"What do you want me to say, Robbie?!"

"Cat!" they all look at the subject of the conversation. The goth had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she eyed Tori, the confession of Andre previously having a crush on her temporarily forgotten in favor of what Andre had just said. The goth finally smirks "You have my clothes?" she asked "Look Jade, I can explain. I had to just-" but Jade cut her off using her mocking voice for her girlfriend "Oh goodness gracious I didn't know Sweet Sally Peaches was already obsessed with me even before I had a boyfriend. Why, dear me..." she teased which made Tori groan "I do not talk like that!"

"Wow!! I want doughnuts like hers!" Cat suddenly piped up, pointing to a direction. They all looked at the one who held the pink frosted doughnut with sprinkles. It was a raven haired girl with purple highlights, her dual colored eyes trained on her PearBook, she was wearing a simple crop top and a baggy jacket over it, some jeans and combat boots

Tori and Jade looked at each other. The pieces of the puzzle of the mysterious Kickback was...getting together. Only one way to confirm it. Jade gulped then addressed the girl

"Aria?"

The girl choked a little and her eyes landed on them. Indeed, her eyes were brown and blue, just as they remembered it. Tori opened her mouth to speak but there was a small voice coming from Aria's phone that screamed for her to run...and before the group could stop her, she ran outside the establishment. Tori and Jade tried to catch up but to no avail, once they exited the café to go after her, Aria was already far away and she finally faded from view when she rounded a corner

"Oh come on...that's the second time she ran away from us..." Tori groans and they flinched, suddenly having some memories returning to them. They took in a breath and proceeded to silently order their lunch and eat at the secluded booth, Tori and Jade facing the door, hoping that Aria, their time traveling future daughter, might come back and explain why she was here

"I guess seeing her made our brain aware of the memories that we were forced to forget before..." Robbie says, stuffing Rex in his bag so he could talk without interruptions, even for just this lunch time. Cat sighed "You know, I told my new roommate about the awesome Kickback and she looked it up. She told me the girl wad awesome..." she says softly as her doughnuts arrived

"Roommate...? Oh you mean Carly's friend? And co host in their webshow? Sam?" Tori asked as she bit off from her chocolate frosted doughnut, just as Jade grabbed her right hand that was holding the doughnut and bit off from it as well "Yes! That's the one!" Cat giggled and started telling them some things that she and Sam Puckett did together. Jade was smiling while she sipped her coffee because, come on, she's very happy that her best friend, aside from Beck, is happy. And, looking closer, there was just something in Cat's eyes that glowed whenever she mentioned anything about the blonde. They had met her before, when they exposed Steven and his two timing fiasco before and Jade could say that she liked how Sam...worked? I mean, they were so much alike, though they come to disagreements sometimes, they agree on one thing; keeping Cat safe and happy and her usual bubbly self

Anyway...her mind kept drifting to the girl that ran away earlier. How come she didn't even stay and ask them for help? Knowing her, Aria was having problems of her own again...question is, why is she time traveling again when in fact, her mothers told her not to do so?

She must've been spacing out for quite a while because Tori waved a hand over her face which snapped her out of it. She saw the others were staring at her "Are you okay, Jade?" the half-Latina asked worriedly which made Jade sigh a little "Yeah. You know, just thinking about Aria and her long-chiz name..." she laughed which made everyone laugh too

They were weirded out when her mothers called her her full name. It was much longer than theirs and it just...was funny. Though, they couldn't talk about that now, now that Aria still wasn't showing any signs of coming back and explaining

"Anyway, you guys gonna sing tomorrow?" Beck asked the couple. He knew just how much they liked to sing - solo or duet, you name it. Jade and Tori looked at each other and smiled "Yeah. We even already decided a song. We're gonna practice at home." Tori smiles, her cheekbones definitive once again

"Practice...or something else?" Andre teased

Tori blushed "Watch what you say, Harris, I have perfect blackmail material for you." Jade smirks, remembering what was confessed earlier when they entered the café. This made the musician sigh "Please forget about that...it's...I just cannot not let out feelings. I don't steal any body's girl. I just needed an outlet for it or something. Thus, the song Tori and I sang before..." he sighed, biting onto his sandwich

"Song you performed? Which one?" Beck asked, genuinely curious which made Andre sigh but just as he was about to reply, a new song started playing in the café's speakers-

[365 Days](https://youtu.be/kE5TQ30okR0)

**_Monday_ **   
**_Well, baby, I fell for you_ **   
**_Tuesday_ **   
**_I wrote you this song_ **   
**_Wednesday_ **   
**_I bring you a red, red rose_ **   
**_Take you to your favorite spot_ **

**_Seven days a week_ **   
**_Every hour of the month_ **   
**_Gotta let you_ **   
**_Know where my heart_ **   
**_Is comin' from_ **   
**_I shouldn't feel this way_ **   
**_Gotta find a way just to make you see_ **   
**_Gotta find a way just to let you know_ **

**_I will try_ **   
**_Everything_ **   
**_To make you come_ **   
**_Closer to me_ **   
**_And baby do you believe_ **   
**_That it's not just a phase_ **   
**_How can I get it through_ **   
**_To tell you what I can't lose_ **   
**_I will try 365 days_ **   
**_365 ways to get to you_ **

**_Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby_ **

**_You say you got me all figured out_ **   
**_Think you can read my mind_ **   
**_Think I'm the type to play around_ **   
**_But, baby, you'll see in time_ **

**_Seven days a week_ **   
**_Every hour of the month_ **   
**_You're the only one_ **   
**_That I really want_ **   
**_Gotta find a way just to make you see_ **   
**_Gotta find a way just to let you know_ **

**_I will try everything_ **   
**_To make you come closer to me_ **   
**_And baby do you believe_ **   
**_It's not just a phase_ **   
**_How can I get it through_ **   
**_That I am the one you can't lose_ **   
**_I'll try 365 days_ **   
**_365 ways to get to you_ **   
**_To get to you_ **

**_Every second_ **   
**_Every tick tick of the clock_ **   
**_I want you all to myself_ **   
**_I want you all to myself, baby_ **   
**_Every single second until my heart stops_ **   
**_I swear there ain't nobody else_ **   
**_Every second_ **   
**_Every tick tick of the clock_ **   
**_I want you all to myself_ **   
**_Every single second until my heart stops_ **   
**_I swear there ain't nobody else_ **

**_I will try everything_ **   
**_To make you come closer to me_ **   
**_And baby do you believe_ **   
**_It's not just a phase_ **   
**_It's not a phase_ **   
**_How can I get it through_ **   
**_I am the one you can't lose_ **   
**_I'll try 365 days_ **   
**_365 ways to get to you_ **   
**_To get to you_ **   
**_To get to you_ **   
**_To get to you_ **   
**_To get to you_ **   
**_To get to you_ **   
**_I'll try 365 days_ **

**_To get to you, babe_ **   
**_To you, babe_ **   
**_To you, babe_ **   
**_To get to you, babe_ **   
**_To you, babe_ **   
**_To you, babe_ **   
**_Hehe!_ **

"HOW THE HECK DID THIS CAFÉ GET MY SONG!?!?!" Andre hissed, sighing loudly and everyone was just as confused as he is. Except maybe Jade because amusement was twinkling in her eyes as she sported her trademark smirk which made Tori lift her hand to slap her shoulder but Jade grabbed her hand and pulled it to herself, using her free hand to hold the brunette's chin to make her look at her "Were you still gonna slap me for the fourth time today?" she said with an even bigger smirk than what she gave earlier

Tori's breath caught in her throat and she quickl shook her head, unable to speak due to their proximity. Jade's smirk melted into a genuine smile, planting a kiss on Tori's lips then pulled away. Tori had to heave in a breath as she tried to get her brain to function again while Jade looked at her in the corner of her eyes while drinking her coffee

"Cat gave me the song," came a voice. Everyone looked up to see a familiar blonde girl smirking at their group. Cat's eyes instantly brightened - you know, even brighter than they already are - and she giddily addressed the person "Sam!!!" "'Sup?" Sam Puckett gave a small salute to her roommate just as Cat launched herself from between Robbie and Andre to hug the blonde "Whoa, there. Nice to see you too, Kitty Cat..." she smiled to her roommate

"Why don't you two just date already..." Jade said nonchalantly while putting down her coffee mug and stealing a doughnut from Tori's plate (which made her pout, thus making Jade laugh, the pout making her girlfriend very much adorkable, as she says). Her statement made Cat and Sam blush "Shut up, West." the blonde says while Cat pulls away from their hug "What are you doing here?" Tori asked, as they took in her wearing an uncharacteristic light blue shirt and a white apron over it with jeans and converses

"I was called in by a friend a few weeks before. Now, I stop by here sometimes to help out.... Cat had recorded the song 365 Days when you performed and she told me to check it out. Needless to say, the people here liked the song and we play it at random times everyday." she replied as Cat fussed at her while giggling at Andre who was sighing, defeated

"Are you gonna come to the Open Mic tomorrow night?" Cat had this pleading puppy dog eyes that almost always worked on everyone (the primary victims were Tori, Jade and Sam) "I'm not a student there, Kitty Cat..." the underlying disappointed tone was not lost to everyone there "That's why it's an open mic, Puckett. Anyone can bring someone to sing if they want to so long as they come together with a student and whatnot..." Jade chides which made Sam glare at her but her gaze shifted back to Cat who was still sporting those pleading eyes

"Okay, fine."

"YAYYY!! I'm gonna sing for you! Oh phooey, that was supposed to be a surprise..." Cat pouted again which made everyone laugh, even Jade gave a small smile. Sam then ruffled the girl's red hair "Come on, Kitty Cat, I already knew you were gonna do that. What other reason do you have to invite me?" the blonde teased which made Cat puff her cheeks and caused Sam to laugh even more

As much as they were enjoying the display that Sam and Cat were having, Tori couldn't help but look at the door of the café. She still couldn't get over the fact that Aria ran away from them. Again. On a bike....

***

"I'm heading out, Tori. Behave yourself. And tell your freaky girlfriend to keep her scissors to herself and your bedroom."

"TRINA!"

But the older Vega just opened the door, gagged at seeing Jade and went past her whilst Jade just shrugged and entered the house, closing the door behind her, seeing her fuming and flustered girlfriend "Wooh...what did Trina Vega do this time and my Sweet Sally Peaches is looking so red?" she asked with an amused smirk, sitting beside Tori on the couch. Tori shook her head "Nah, never mind that. Let's get to it..." Tori says as she prepares coffee in the kitchen and some Belgian cocoa

Jade raised an eyebrow but didn't pry further. She just whipped out her PearPhone and looked through the TheSlap while waiting for her girlfriend "So, are you okay with what we're singing tomorrow?" Tori's voice snapped back to reality as she put down her phone, grabbing some papers from the coffee table as the half-Latina placed the drinks on the table instead

Just as the Goth was about to reply, Tori got a message in her phone. She picked up her phone and read through the text-

**???:** **Hey, Victoria. I asked some people if they have your number. I just wanted to contact you. Do you have time? Oh, this is Ace by the way**

Tori looked at her girlfriend who busied herself at looking at the lyrics and slurping her coffee and looked back to her phone to reply

**T: Yeah. I have 5 minutes at most. What is it?**

**A: Cool, so I was wondering if you have some ideas on what to sing for the Open Mic tomorrow...it's my first performance because Sikowitz requires me to do so...**

**T: Okay...what kind of song are you looking for?**

**A: Hm...something that shows that I want someone to realize how much she changes and I can't catch up. I want to understand but I can't because she changes so constantly it infuriates me...**

Tori looked from the message to Jade who was mouthing the lyrics she was holding. She deftly smiles, knowing what Ace was talking about. She's thought of how much Jade just keep changing and sometimes, she had to pace herself just to keep up. One thing she wanted to do as soon as she became Jade's girlfriend. Knowing just what song, she typed her reply-

**T: I know how you feel. Why not try Katy Perry?**

**A: Shoot. Why didn't I think of that. Thanks for the suggestion, Victoria. I owe you. Bye.**

**T: No prob**

After her last message, she puts down her phone, inches closer to her girlfriend and kissed her so suddenly it made Jade almost drop her coffee mug "What...the chiz was that for, Vega?" the flustered Jade was a rare sight to see so Tori makes sure to cherish moments when she shows herself "Nothin', just wanna kiss you. Is it bad for me to want to kiss my girlfriend?" Tori said innocently, taking a sip of her hot cocoa

"No, but you have to give me more..." Jade says with her signature smirk again which made Tori giggle as the goth proceeded to pin her down on the couch "Come on, Jade, we've no time for this...we gotta practice..." but the way she half-heartedly struggled was not lost to Jade which only fueled her desire

Jade gave her a kiss again as her hands wandered...

But they were interrupted by the door bell. Jade groans as she pushes herself off of Tori who laughed again while getting up. She opened the door and stopped when she saw who was outside-

"Aria?"

"Yeah, hey, Mommy..."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the stage is set for the Open Mic, what outcome will everyone's performance reach?


	9. Songs are the Heart's Way of Projecting Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the chap title from a good series called "Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist" and lemme just say that that series is so good! It was the first actual series I watched that isn't anime aside from my childhood fave, VicTORious.

The next night, at 6:30pm, waiting for the Open Mic to start, Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Sam (who just arrived a few minutes earlier) glanced around while final preparations were made in the Asphalt Café "So, lemme summarize; we're supposed to corner the one that the girl of yours is after? How are we supposed to do that?" Sam asked while accepting the punch that Cat gave her

Tori and Jade sighed "We don't even know who Aria's looking for...all we know is we have to look out for a girl who looks like a boy in every aspect. That's very hard to look for..." Tori says while running her hands through her hair "How come that Aria gave a vague description anyway?" Beck asked which made the Vega-West Couple look back to their conversation with their future daughter last night-

_"I know you guys are busy for the open mic but...I have to ask a favor from you...again. Can I come in?" Aria fiddled with her purple highlights, her heterochromic eyes boring into Tori's chocolate brown ones_

_Unable to trust her voice or even articulate properly, Tori steps aside to let the girl in, making her presence known to Jade who had wide eyes upon seeing their future daughter again "Ariana Victoria Elizabeth West..." though she still had the gall and energy to tease her, making said girl glare, Jade finding it similar to Tori whenever the half-Latina would do the same thing when she teases her_

_"Let me make you some cocoa then you can talk to us," Tori offered which made Aria nod, sitting on the second couch in the living room "Where did you go when you ran away earlier?" Jade asked and Aria groaned_

_"I really don't know why I keep running away from you guys with my bike and your future selves doesn't really know why they told me to run away but I did anyway.... I went somewhere close to the Hollywood sign to ponder what to do next..." Aria replied and proceeded to shuffling in her bag for her phone and some sheets of papers stuck in some folders "For a time traveler, you sure bring a lot..." Jade chastises half-heartedly which made Aria laugh "Yeah. For what I need to do, I gotta make a scene. Refresh everyone of who Aria West is before she 'transferred schools' and whatnot..." she says, grabbing a sheet of long bond paper, placing it on the table, putting the phone on it so it won't fly away_

_"Wait, you're gonna sing tomorrow too?" Jade asked just as Tori came back and gave Aria her mug, the heterochromic girl saying a soft thank you before turning back to Jade while Tori sat beside the goth "Yeah. I need to find another time traveler who went against Uncle Robbie's wishes of not using the time machine anymore...and coming here," she paused to drink the cocoa and sighed in delight "Anyway, I have to find my...friend. My cross dresser friend."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Say what now?" Tori and Jade asked which made Aria sigh "My cross dresser friend. Well, I call her that but she just really likes to dress like a boy for some reason. She likes to sing too. Knowing her, and if my info is correct, she'll sing at the open mic tomorrow. I just have to pinpoint who she is when she performs 'cause sometimes, she calls herself with the pronouns 'their' and 'they' to seem 'genderless,' and if we're lucky, she'd use masculine pronouns for herself, really, it's just her weirdness and genes at work..." she mumbled the last part but the two still heard it, though not understanding what she meant_

_"So, you need to track down this friend of yours and give her a piece of your mind and whatnot?" Tori asked which made Aria nod "Basically, yes. She needs to be scolded and...it's my fault that she's here in the first place...damn, I didn't know she'd be that affected..." she sighed, running a hand through her raven hair_

_"Want us to help you?" Tori offers and Aria instantly perked up "Actually that's what I wanna ask you. If you want, you can tell this to Uncles Andre, Robbie and Beck and even to...Aunt Cat..." the hesitation was not lost in her voice but the two didn't question it. It's bad enough they're dealing with their future, finding out anymore may equate to their future getting ruined_

_"Alright. So we just keep a lookout on someone cross dressing?" Jade simplified which made Aria nod again but then smile "This isn't your mess and I basically just dragged you guys in. So, just have fun. Enjoy the open mic and your own performance. I'll meet you guys there as soon as I get my thoughts straight and plans too..." Aria groaned, remembering she doesn't have a place to stay_

_"Wanna stay the night?" Tori offers which made Aria look at her "Is...that alright?" "Sure. Mom, Dad and Trina are out for the night and we can sleep in my room. I bet we can fit...hopefully." Tori says which made Aria sigh "As much as I don't want to impose...I really don't have anywhere to stay..." she mumbled_

_Jade looked at the girl and ruffled her hair "Don't worry about it..." she said simply, making Aria flash her a smile_

The morning was spent on usual classes while Aria stayed at the coffee shop across the street, still looking if she could see her friend somewhere and not go through the trouble of performing again at Hollywood Arts...but was unsuccessful, making her enter the open mic that night. She had left earlier to proceed to register as a guest or...returnee so she could still sing

"Well, she really made that description vague..." Sam chastises while Cat playfully slapped her arm

"Can't help it, Aunt Sam. That girl's good at hiding herself. She's like a chameleon..." Aria's voice said as she walked towards them. Sam recognized her as a customer yesterday but didn't pay enough attention to see her heterochromic eyes. Until now

"Whoa. Those eyes are so dang cool.... So you're Aria. Glad to meetcha!" Sam says holding out a hand, Aria shaking it gladly "So, you're the so-called time traveling Ariana Victoria Elizabeth West, huh..." Sam studies her with amusement "Stop acting like Daddy, already...and stop using my full name. I ain't proud of it.... Guess you're gonna experience the memory alteration device that Uncle Robbie made too...seeing as you met me..." she groans while rubbing the back of her neck

"Daddy?"

"She calls Jadey Daddy and Tori Mommy..." Cat clarifies which made Sam nod in amusement, sending a smirk to Jade who glared at her. Sam paid no mind and turned back to Aria "So...you called me Aunt Sam. You know me in the future?" she asked which made Aria nod

"I'm gonna say yes and that's it. Besides, if we're successful, you might get your answers...." she mumbled while she whipped out her phone to check the time "I'm pretty close to Aunt Cat because she was my big sister of some sorts, because Mommy and Daddy says they were often a trio as a family, ya know, Tori being the mom, Jade being the dad and Cat being their daughter of some sort..." she continued, the others not missing the strange look in her eyes

"Anyway, I saw how you sang dramatically back then. Cat showed me a video. She says she reminds you of someone's performance...." Sam trails off as they continued observing Aria as her heterochromic eyes darted to everyone

"Oh. My mom performed Make it Shine dramatically I thought I'd try that. The last part of her performance was her sweating while grinning, and I did the same thing by pulling off my glasses dramatically..." Aria gave a lazy smirk that mirrored Jade so much towards Tori who choked on her drinks, making Jade rub her back

"Oh, that's it!!" Cat chirps, smiling widely

"You shoulda seen my friend and I try to frickin' sing Give It Up, by Daddy and Aunt Cat, and Take a Hint, by Mommy and Daddy. Our parents were too amused. Well...our daddies were, and her mom. My mom was frickin to embarrassed, as she said she imagined "too much of Jade" when she looked at me..." Aria gave air quotes and Tori groans while Sam and Jade laughed

"Ooh, it's starting!" Cat pointed out as Sikowitz steps up at the podium "GOOD EVENING HOLLYWOOD ARTS!!" he yelled, the students all cheering as he droned about some intros for the Open Mic

When the first singer came on, the group talked animatedly with each other until Aria's phone rung "Oh...I gotta take this. I'll be right back," she said as she put the phone in her ears, stepping into the school to drown out the loud music. A few minutes after she left, someone tapped Tori's shoulder which made everyone look at who it was "Ace!" Tori addressed, remembering their talk last night "Yup, thanks for helping me, Victoria. I really appreciate your advice last night." he grinned then flinched when he saw that Jade narrowed her eyes at them "So, Vega. When were you gonna tell me you've been seeing this douche?" ah yes, the language of someone such as Jade West

"What? I haven't been seeing him!"

"Oh, yes continue to deny. He outright said it! He said you helped him and gave him advice! Now, what does that entail?!" the jealous Jade shows herself again, Beck narrowed his eyes at her, remembering how she was when they were dating "You have a huge misunderstanding, Miss West. I just-" "STAY OUT OF THIS!!" she shuts him up by yelling, luckily her yell was muffled by the even louder sound of the singer's voice onstage

"Jadey, calm down..." Cat tries to ease her childhood friend "West, just hear their explanation out. Don't jump into conclusions!" Sam scolds which made Jade glare at all of them "Oh, so you're taking her side!?"

"There are no sides, Jade!!"

"Well, apparently, there is, Tori. If you didn't want me anymore you could've just-MMFF!?" just as she was about to walk off, Tori pulled her towards her and kissed her full-on, open mouth and all. Tori proceeded to prod her teeth with her tongue, asking for entrance but when the goth didn't give it, the half-Latina closed her eyes and bit the thespian's lower lip, making her open her mouth finally. Tori sighed as she fought her girlfriend's tongue which, for the first time, she won at

Everyone was staring at them but Tori couldn't care less. She just wanted to calm ger girlfriend before she did something they'll both regret - namely something that will make Aria cease to exist - and go their separate ways. Tori didn't look too far ahead but meeting your future daughter will change things for you. Suddenly, she felt Jade drop her stuff and pulled her to herself now, hands on the half-Latina's hips, pulling her closer than ever, both sighing now in contentment

Everyone was sort of weirded out by how they were being openly affectionate now (except Cat) but they were happy that Tori could find a way to calm the goth down. When they were satisfied, the two pulled away, panting "Are you willing to listen now?" Tori asked, chocolate brown meeting sky blues. Still panting but wanting to hear out her girlfriend anyway, Jade nodded

"Ace texted me last night asking for a perfect song for what he was feeling..." Tori starts, looking at Ace to provide additional information "Yes. I wanted to sing for someone...even if they aren't here. I want to say what I feel through a song, so I asked Victoria. And she suggested a Katy Perry song so...yeah..." Ace scratched the back of his head

Jade looked back to Tori who gave her a smile "God, why do you have to be so adorkable..." she said before burying her face onto the half-Latina's shoulder, making them all laugh. Ace then proceeded to leave, saying he had to practice some more

"Whew...narrowly escaped that..." Tori sighed just as Aria came running back "What happened? I felt I ws starting to disappear for a few minutes. Did someone flirt with Mommy and caused Daddy to explode again??" she asked as she sat between Tori and Beck whereas the group looked at her "How'd you know?" Andre asks and Aria sighed, running a hand through her hair "Whenever you guys seriously fight; like one gets dangerously jealous or something, I'll feel like I'm starting to cease to exist..." she admits while everyone looked at each other

But just as they were about to question- "Please welcome, Catarina Valentine!!!"

"Ooh! It's my turn! Come on, Sam!!" Cat stands up quickly and pulled Sam towards the direction of the stage, the crowd parting just for them. When they reached the stage, Cat pulled Sam up again, making the blonde gulp but follow "This one's for you, Sam!! Hit it!" Cat yelled which made Sam flinch as she was handed a mic herself as a song played-

[I'm Yours](https://youtu.be/EkHTsc9PU2A)

**_Well, you done done me, and you bet I felt it_ **   
**_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_ **   
**_I fell right through the cracks_ **   
**_And now I'm trying to get back_ **   
**_Before the cool done run out_ **   
**_I'll be giving it my bestest_ **   
**_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_ **   
**_I reckon it's again my turn_ **   
**_To win some or learn some_ **

**_But I won't hesitate no more_ **   
**_No more it cannot wait, I'm yours_ **   
**_Hmm (Hey, hey)_ **

Sam decided to be the second voice as her roommate, and she guesses, now that Cat was practically confessing, new-found girlfriend flounced around onstage as she sang happily, her bubbly personality shining through every lyric

**_Well, open up your mind and see like me_ **   
**_Open up your plans and, damn, you're free_ **   
**_And look into your heart, and you'll find love, love, love, love_ **   
**_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing_ **   
**_We're just one big family_ **   
**_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, love, love, love, loved_ **

**_So I won't hesitate no more_ **   
**_No more it cannot wait, I'm sure_ **

**_There's no need to complicate_ **   
**_Our time is short_ **   
**_This is our fate, I'm yours_ **   
**_A-do you, do, do, do you, but do you, do you, do, do, but do you want to come on?_ **   
**_Scooch on over closer, dear_ **   
**_And I will nibble your ear_ **   
**_A-soo da ba ba ba ba bum_ **   
**_Whoa, oh oh oh_ **   
**_Whoa, oh oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa_ **   
**_Uh-huh, hmm_ **

**_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_ **   
**_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_ **   
**_But my breath fogged up the glass_ **   
**_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_ **   
**_I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason_ **   
**_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_ **   
**_It's what we aim to do_ **   
**_Our name is our virtue_ **

The two then nodded to each other, a sincere smile on Cat's face whilst Sam sported a smirk that rivaled Jade's. Cat knew that her roommate and...crush could sing, though rarely does so but she loves Sam's voice when she does. They, then, decide to sing the last few parts together

**_But I won't hesitate no more_ **   
**_No more it cannot wait, I'm yours_ **

**_Well, open up your mind and see like me (I won't hesitate)_ **   
**_Open up your plans and, damn, you're free (No more, no more)_ **   
**_And look into your heart, and you'll find that (It cannot wait)_ **   
**_The sky is yours (I'm sure there's no)_ **   
**_So please don't, please don't, please don't (No need, oh, now now)_ **   
**_There's no need to complicate (For the reggae, our time)_ **   
**_'Cause our time is short (Is short, this)_ **   
**_This oh, this oh, this is our fate (Is our fate)_ **   
**_I'm yours, ha!_ **

**_Brr da ba mmm da ba bo mmm day_ **   
**_Na ch doo, doo ch doo, doo ch doo doo mmm doo doo_ **   
**_(Hey, hey) Oh, I'm yours, oh-oh, I'm yours_ **   
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_ **   
**_Baby, do you believe I'm yours?_ **   
**_You best believe, you best believe I'm yours, hmm_ **

Applause flooded the crowd as they cheered at the bubbly redhead because despite her weirdness, she does sing very well and they knew she was friends with, well, the most famous group of friends in Hollywood Arts, each with their own talent in show business

The new couple then intertwined their fingers while holding hands, walking back to the group as another singer took their place at the stage, the crowd looking back to the current performers

"Wow, Cat. You really killed it back there." Robbie says, still in the process of getting over her crush on the redhead knowing he would never have a chance now but accepting it anyway "What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat pouted which made everyone laugh "It means, Kitty Cat," Sam made her look at her "You performed really well." she gave a smirk which only made Cat giggle and thank the blonde, hugging her

Tori and Jade looked at Aria who was sighing while she eyed the new couple "Aria? Is something wrong?" Tori called her future daughter which snapped her out of her reverie "Ah, no. It's nothing. I just...remembered something..." she mumbled as she whipped open her phone and looked through it

The Vega-West couple knew that something was definitely weighing heavily on their future daughter's mind but they could not bring themselves to ask anymore because they couldn't risk the future being ruined or something

A few more performances then, Sikowitz's voice suddenly boomed through the speaker "Now, for the one couple I know you've all been waiting for, because I know I am because I am their ship captain, VICTORIA 'TORI' VEGA AND JADELYN WEST ALSO KNOWN AS JORI!!!" everyone proceeded to applaud

"Now, do you know what Sikowitz meant by Jori?" Beck nudged Jade who rolled her eyes while being dragged to the stage by her enthusiastic girlfriend. They were gonna do a duet, see. Jade, as always being the one to sing the 'male parts' of said duet. When they get to the stage, Tori grinned as she intertwined her and Jade's fingers just as the song starts-

[Señorita](https://youtu.be/Pkh8UtuejGw)

**_I love it when you call me Señorita_ **   
**_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_ **   
**_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_It's true la-la-la_ **   
**_Ooh I should be running_ **   
**_Ooh you keep me coming_ **   
**_For ya_ **

Jade remembers why they decided to sing this song. Tori was writing some spanish words on her notebook as they listened to the teacher, they were in a class they shared once and she found how amusing it was when Tori suddenly hummed a soft tune only audible to her as she scribbled one word over and over on a page of her notebook. The word being 'señorita', amusing Jade as she recognized the song she was humming as a song of the aforementioned title

**_Land in Miami_ **   
**_The air was hot from summer rain_ **   
**_Sweat dripping off me_ **   
**_Before I even knew her name la-la-la_ **   
**_It felt like ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_Yeah, no_ **

**_Sapphire moonlight_ **   
**_We danced for hours in the sand_ **   
**_Tequila Sunrise_ **   
**_Her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la_ **   
**_It felt like ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_Yeah_ **

Jade had suggested to sing this song sometime in a program in Hollywood Arts or so. But Tori didn't find it very appealing...until Jade called her señorita in their nights together and so on...you get the rest. So, Tori found some sort of pet name that Jade's sultry and husky voice calls her in the bedroom...anyway...it just makes her blush as she thought about it now

**_I love it when you call me Señorita_ **   
**_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_ **   
**_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_It's true la-la-la_ **   
**_Ooh I should be running_ **   
**_Ooh you know I love it_ **

**_When you call me Señorita_ **   
**_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_ **   
**_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_It's true la-la-la_ **   
**_Ooh I should be running_ **   
**_Ooh you keep me coming_ **   
**_For ya_ **

**_Locked in the hotel_ **   
**_There's just some things that never change_ **   
**_You say, "We're just friends."_ **   
**_But friends don't know the way you taste-la-la-la_ **   
**_'Cause you know it's been a long time comin'_ **   
**_Don't you let me fall, oh_ **

**_Oh, when your lips undress me_ **   
**_Hooked on your tongue_ **   
**_Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly_ **   
**_Don't stop_ **

Tori didn't miss the burning desire in her girlfriend's eyes but was quickly replaced by love when Tori squeezed her hand. It was just Jade being Jade; her usual self when she and Tori were alone. It amused Tori to no end and both could see how much they loved one another; totally worth being a total gank and only one person accepting her true self

**_I love it when you call me Señorita_ **   
**_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_ **   
**_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_It's true la-la-la_ **   
**_Ooh I should be running_ **   
**_Ooh you know I love it_ **

**_When you call me Señorita_ **   
**_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_ **   
**_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_ **   
**_It's true la-la-la_ **   
**_Ooh I should be running_ **   
**_Ooh you keep me coming_ **   
**_For ya_ **

**_All along I'll be coming for ya (for ya)_ **   
**_And I hope it meant something to ya_ **   
**_Call my name I'll be comin' for ya (comin' for ya)_ **   
**_Comin' for ya (comin' for ya)_ **

**_For ya, for ya (oh, she loves it when I call her), for ya_ **   
**_Ooh I should be running_ **   
**_Ooh you keep me coming_ **   
**_For ya_ **

The song comes to an end and there were endless cheers of "Jori! Jori! Jori! Jori!" from the crowd, making Jade smirk when the half-Latina buried her face in her shoulder, embarrassed. Jade laughed as they got off the stage, heading back to their friends, still hearing the Jori cheers from the crowd

"You know, I like Jori but I suggested daddy that if ever they plan to have a little brother for me, name him 'Tade' or whatever..." Aria shrugged nonchalantly as she drank some Wahoo Punch, her eyes had underlying teasing and amusement in them. Tori blushed and hid her face into Jade's neck even more, mumblin a soft "Oh come on..." which just made everyone laugh

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the open mic is looking, there's no sign of their 'target' yet. So, what will happen now?


	10. Everytime we Touch, we're Hot n Cold

Two more performances later, another familiar name was called to the stage "Now, to present a new performance, let's give it up for Ace Puckett!!!" he yells which made everyone in their group spit out their drinks, looking at the stage as they did see the familiar face of the boy who asked Tori's help earlier

"What in the name of Tawny Walker Black is that girl DOING!?!?" Aria screeched to their group while wiping her face off the Wahoo punch she just successfully expelled from her body, she tried not to look at everyone who was looking at her but that was friggin hard to do when Sam was staring back and forth at her and the stage as the blonde boy starts to set up to sing and Jade was raising a pierced eyebrow at what she just said

"Wait...girl?" Tori and Jade asked which made Aria sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose "I told you. That girl...is a cross dresser...that ain't a guy at all...that's my best...friend, Liana Avan Samantha Puckett. No wonder I couldn't find her. She goes by Ace here..." she said as they all had wide eyes, staring back and forth at Aria (looking so longingly at Ace) and Ace (trying to see any sign of femininity on...her) just as the song starts-

[Hot n Cold](https://youtu.be/kTHNpusq654)

_**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes** _   
_**Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know** _   
_**And you over-think always speak cryptically** _   
_**I should know that you're no good for me** _

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down** _

_**You're wrong when it's right** _   
_**It's black and it's white** _   
_**We fight, we break up** _   
_**We kiss, we make up** _

_**(You) You don't really wanna stay, no** _   
_**(You) But you don't really wanna go** _

_**You're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down** _

"Oh shit...she's pretty mad alright..." Aria said, running a hand through her locks "I seriously messed up..." she mumbled "Wait, who is Ace anyway?" Jade asked, finding that the one she was jealous of earlier as someone her daughter somehow knows. Aria looked at the Vega-West couple then to the Valentine-Puckett couple "That girl, cross dresser or not, it's just her being weird, is Aunt Cat and Aunt Sam's daughter, her last name giving that away.... She's a bit of a fan of Uncle Beck's fluffy hair so...I guess that influenced her hairstyle? And...my..." she mumbled

"Your what?" Sam asked, trying to hear what it was she mumbled

_**We used to be just like twins so in sync** _   
_**The same energy now's a dead battery** _   
_**Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring** _   
_**I should know that you're not gonna change** _

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down** _

_**You're wrong when it's right** _   
_**It's black and it's white** _   
_**We fight, we break up** _   
_**We kiss, we make up** _

_**(You) You don't really wanna stay, no** _   
_**(You) But you don't really wanna go** _

_**You're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down** _

"My girlfriend!!!" she sighed, planting her face onto the table, bumping her head on it repeatedly just as the entire group looked at her, each other and the apparently female Ace. They were amazed of such information but still weirded out nonetheless "We fought countless times back home and I guess she got fed up at me being so 'unpredictable,' so she time traveled, going against Uncle Robbie's warning not to use the time machine anymore..." she says, placing her chin on the table

"She told me I was being too 'West' I answered with 'of course because that is my last name' and she stormed off..." Aria sighed as she buried her face onto the table again, everyone then slowly looked at the one singing onstage while Jade had another wondering expression at how her daughter fought

_**Someone call the doctor** _   
_**Got a case of a love bipolar** _   
_**Stuck on a roller coaster** _   
_**Can't get off this ride** _

_**You change your mind** _   
_**Like a girl changes clothes** _

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down** _   
_**You're wrong when it's right** _   
_**It's black and it's white** _   
_**We fight, we break up** _   
_**We kiss, we make up** _

_**You're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down** _

_**You're wrong when it's right** _   
_**It's black and it's white** _   
_**We fight, we break up** _   
_**We kiss, we make up** _

_**(You) You don't really wanna stay, no** _   
_**(You) But you don't really wanna go** _

_**You're hot then you're cold** _   
_**You're "Yes" then you're "No"** _   
_**You're in then you're out** _   
_**You're up then you're down, down** _

"Can't believe she's a girl..." Jade said as the song ended, everyone cheering as her song ended and, when Aria saw that she was just a few distance away, sitting at another table, she shot up "Uh, don't tell her I'm here if she comes. I'm gonna...go with my original plan. If she decides to leave before my performance is over, please stop her..." Aria says as she quickly runs off

"Wow...I didn't expect that..." Tori says

"What? That the one that I was jealous of is Cat's future daughter or the fact that she's even a 'daughter' to begin with?" Jade asked, massaging her temple as Cat had a huge blush and so does Sam

"Both? But moreso that Cat and Sam had a kid together and their kid was dating ours. Don't get me wrong, they're cute together. It just surprised me." she tries which made everyone sigh "Well, I guess we're tasked on not letting Cat's spawn leave..." Jade said which earned her a glare from Sam which she returned

"Ace does look like Sam if you look closely..." Cat says what's on her mind with a blush staining her cheeks and Sam blushing too but she just held on Cat's hands, intertwining their fingers

A good 2 more songs, Ace finally came to their table "Victoria! Everyone! I hope I did well...?" Ace starts and everyone could see the side glance se gave to the Valentine-Puckett couple but was fast enough to look away, or at least that's what she thought but everyone noticed her do so

"Ah yeah. By the way, I have quick but personal question. Do you mind, Ace?" Tori asked which made Ace cock her head to the side as she removed her ponytail at the nape of her neck, retying it when she felt it was loose enough "Sure, go ahead," Ace answered

"You're...a girl...right?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Of course. Why would you...? Oh...the way I dress?" Ace laughed as she runs a hand through her hair "Sorry. I didn't intend to come off as someone who wanted to steal your girlfriend, Miss West. I was just...trying to get my feelings out. I can't really bitch out to the one who I dedicate that song to..." she mumbled the last part but the entire group still heard it

Now, they understood what she meant because they knew who she dedicated that song to but Jade and Sam decided to press a little bit further "Oh? Are you pissed at your...boyfriend?" Jade asked while she and Sam sent suspicious glances towards the other blonde "Uh...girlfriend, really. I just...it's all my fault. I didn't hear her out even if she decided to try to explain herself...I chose to run away from the problem. Didn't stay to fix the problem with her. She's my best friend and we've known each other since we were kids because our parents knew each other..." Ace looked at the Valentine-Puckett couple from her peripheral vision

"I can't face her. I bet she's still mad me..." she finishes while fumbling with the strings of the hoodie she was wearing. The group looked at each other and Sam decided to voice out their mind "You may want to rethink that..." she said which made Ace shoot up to look at her while Beck just tapped her shoulder and pointed to the stage

"Now, you guys will probably recognize this voice. She's the very mysterious girl that performed twice in the previous Kickback before transferring out. Please give it up for ARIANA VICTORIA ELIZABETH WEST!!" Sikowitz yelled and at that, everyone in the Asphalt café cheered. They all knew the dramatic performance that the girl put on before and how confident she was, smiling with tears flowing down her face as she showed everyone the condition of her eyes

Finally, the recognizable girl stepped into the stage, her heterochromic eyes through her eyeglasses that she put on instead of her contacts like earlier very definite now "First of all, please try not to call me by my full name because I ain't really proud of it being too long..." she smiled and there was a series of laughs amongst the crowd even Ace, though she was a bit still taken aback that she was here "She never really liked her full name because it was long. She always goes by either Aria, Vic or Liz. Though, I tease her by calling her Victoria sometimes. She hates it because she thinks I'm calling her mom..." Ace laughed which made the others laugh too "Wait...you know who she is?" Ace asked worriedly

Tori nodded "Yeah. We know you too, Ace. Or rather, Liana Avan Samantha Puckett..." she says which made Ace blush and look at Cat and Sam who were both grinning at her "You know...me?" she asked hesitantly but they all just nodded "Aria asked us for help to look for you. She needs to talk you..." Tori said while gesturing her to turn back to the stage

"Call me Aria. Though you don't need to remember that because I just came here to be a guest or so. Anyway, I' gonna sing for someone who means so much to me as much as my parents do. We sung together sometimes in our own school..." she paused to give a huge smile "we even had a joke duo name; 2WP pronounced as 'To Weep' because we were messing around and thought of a good name for ourselves  
She's stuck with me ever since we were kids and...accepted my confession to her. I dedicate this to you, ACE!" she yelled just as the spotlight found Ace and shone onto her, making her eyes widen as Aria starts to sing-

[Everytime We Touch](https://youtu.be/4G6QDNC4jPs)

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._ **   
**_I still feel your touch in my dream._ **   
**_(in my dream)_ **   
**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_ **   
**_Without you, it's hard to survive._ **

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._ **   
**_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._ **   
**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_ **   
**_I want this to last._ **   
**_Need you by my side._ **

**_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._ **   
**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._ **   
**_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_ **   
**_I can't let you go._ **   
**_Want you in my life._ **

"2 stands for the two of us...W stands for Aria's last name and P stands for my own last name. I still remember the time when she made that name as a joke and it stuck since we were always seen together in...school and practically everywhere..." Ace had these slight tears in her eyes as Aria got off the stage while the instrumental part, walking towards their table. The group was very much amused and glad for the two. When Aria arrived at them, the spotlight focused more on both her and Ace while she continued to sing

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._ **   
**_They wipe away tears that I cry._ **   
**_(that I cry)_ **   
**_The good and the bad times: we've been through them all._ **   
**_You make me rise when I fall._ **

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._ **   
**_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._ **   
**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_ **   
**_I want this to last._ **   
**_Need you by my side._ **

**_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._ **   
**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._ **   
**_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_ **   
**_I can't let you go._ **   
**_Want you in my l_ ** _**ife.** _

Another instrumental part comes on and Aria leads Ace to dance to it comically, taking her hands with a big grin, mirroring Tori's when shs urges Jade to give her a 'Tori Squeeze' back then when they still weren't _friends_ and even Ace smiles, slight joyful tears fall in her eyes as Aria was handed another mic at her request, she handed it to Ace and they sung the last chorus together

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._ **   
**_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._ **   
**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_ **   
**_I want this to last._ **   
**_Need you by my side._ **

When the song was over, everyone cheered. The two held hands for a short moment, their foreheads resting on each other while the audience slowly start to focus more on the new performances onstage, making the two pull away and sit back down on the table that they were previously occupying

"That was certainly dramatic, but I like it." Sam says as she playfully punches Ace's arm while looking at her face. Now that everyone looked closer, Ace looked so much like Sam with mostly her features. But seeing at how she still dressed akin to that of a guy, Jade couldn't help but point out "It's like Cat's personality got transferred into Puckett's body..." she said with a smirk

"So? How does it feel that you got jealous of your daughter's girlfriend, Daddy?" Aria decided to tease Jade which only resulted in them having a glaring contest

"You sure do have guts, kid, do you not?"

"I'm your spawn so, I wouldn't put it pass myself."

"Oh,"

"Oh, indeed."

Tori watched the banter, thinking it was like seeing two Jades arguing playfully. It put a smile to her face as she placed a hand on Jade's thigh to calm her girlfriend down which, not surprisingly, did the trick, making Jade look at her. Tori sent her a big smile which only made Jade smirk and kiss the half-Latina sweetly. Ugh. The uncharacteristic things Jade does for love...

As the group got into their own conversation, knowing Jade and Tori won't stop until the thespian is satisfied. The two had their foreheads pressed together

"I love you," Tori starts; it was always her. Jade couldn't really find it in herself to vocally say it but she does always show it through how she acts around her and it was okay for Tori, it was more than enough because she understood her girlfriend so much. But what she didn't expect was what Jade had replied to her

"No, I love _you_ more than you ever know..."

It brought a huge cheeky smile at Tori's face. She finally said it back, granted she knew how hard it was for Jade to be able to do so because became openly affectionate with words wasn't on Jade's job description, despite being a great writer for her own good

***

The group then wound up in the park once the open mic was over. The park that was just walking-distance away from Hollywood Arts. Turns out, this was where Ace put her own bike when she time traveled. Aria had brought the memory alteration machine and looked at the group who nodded

"It's fine, Aria. We don't want you coming back here again. I swear if I don't end up with Vega in the future, I'm gonna gut you with the scissors you gave me..." Jade fake-threatened which made Aria stick out her tongue "You can't gut me if I don't exist. And by that respect, I won't come back here unless some idiot messed with Uncle Robbie's time machine again. Seriously, you should put that thing in a safe place, Uncle Rob..." Aria addressed the ventriloquist at the last part using a glare and tone of voice that she inherited from Jade

The boy gave a small eep while Ace slapped Aria's arm "Be nice, Victoria..."

"Aaaaaahhh!! Stop calling me that! If you call me that again, you're the one I'm gutting with the scissors!"

"No, you won't. Because Mom will scold you."

"Ahh, don't remind me of how scary Big sis Cat is...aahhkk.." she groans in annoyance as she looked back at the group

The group was laughing, they were amused at how much Jade, Tori, Sam and Cat could be seen at the two girls "Don't get me started on that CaTorAde thing again..." Aria sighs, massaging her temple which made everyone cock their head to the side

"CaTorAde?"

"Nothing. You guys ready? This time, I'm gonna set it up even better so you guys will remember someone you know that you helped so it won't be too heavy on your brain..." Aria typed some things on the machine's keyboard then looked back at the group who nodded

"I'm gonna set this up so you when you wake up, you'll be back home and implant memories of you going home and so...here we go!" Aria said again as Ace holds her upper arm while the machine activates itself

***

Tori's eyes open slowly as the sun shone in her eyes through her not so covered blinds. She groans softly as she tries to move but was held back by a small grunt of displeasure and a pair of arms holding her back onto the bed. It then dawned on her that she was back home, she remembered that Jade had told her she would sleep over because she was alone in the house again so, being a concerned and thrilled girlfriend, Tori allowed her to crash for the night at her place

She shifts a little so she could face the one hugging her body so close. They didn't do anything last night but have the occasional sensual kisses, cuddle and...yeah, that's it. It was very 'selfless' of Jade, as Tori thought because the thespian was okay with not doing anything because both were exhausted at the happenings at the open mic. She vaguely remembered anything but she shrugged it off anyway

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft press on her lips, making her snap back to reality and see that Jade was kissing her. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around the goth's head, running through the black tresses. When oxygen became necessary, the two pulled away, Tori grinning as she sees Jade put on a smile though her eyes were still half lidded with sleep

"Morning, Tor,"

"Morning!" she chirps excitedly as she tries slips out of bed only to be pulled back again "I need cuddles..." Jade mumbles which made Tori raise an eyebrow "Wow. What would people say when they see this side of the big bad Jade West? The big bad Jade West craving cuddles? I can't wait to see when the tabloids get a load of this..." Tori said amusedly

"Try it, Vega. Then, I'm tossing you to Shadow Creek Park for real."

"Ooh, scary, scary..." Tori says while giggling, letting Jade trail kisses on her neck, shoulders and collarbone, making her shudder in pleasure while her hands fisted the raven locks, playing with the blue highlights

"You're the only one with the privilege to see me like this. So you better be grateful..." Jade says, her voice vibrating on Tori's skin, sending the half-Latina into more giggles

"I am grateful, Jade. The way you were finally able to say you love me...it just makes me so happy..."

Jade stays silent before saying, again

"I love you, Tori..."

Tori grins as she kissed the top of Jade's head "Yeah. I love you too, Jade..."

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Second Arc end. The third arc is in the works, but for now, this story's second arc is finished
> 
> Songs used for this arc:
> 
> 1\. 10,000 Hours by Dan Shay ft. Justin Bieber
> 
> 2\. Jet Lag by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield
> 
> 3\. 365 Days by Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice
> 
> 6\. I'm Yours by Jason Mraz
> 
> 7\. Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello
> 
> 8\. Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry
> 
> 9\. Everytime We Touch by Cascada

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad under the username; ReinesYatogami647


End file.
